


Seen 8:45

by Pengoop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Chat rooms, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue, Facebook, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Not a good representation of my writing skills at all, Platonic Dates, Poetry, Probably ooc, Sexual Humor, Short Chapters, Skype, Swearing, Tags will be added as the fic progresses, Teasing, Texting, email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 123
Words: 22,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengoop/pseuds/Pengoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You have been connected to a random online member. Why don’t you introduce yourself?</i><br/>The University of Trost recently started a new program to connect freshmen online to each other along with older students by launching an online chat system. Students are able log in with a school-issued student number and identify themselves by their year and field of study. They can then specify who they wish to be connected with.</p><p>Eren Jaeger is a freshman at the school who was actually excited by the idea and logs on nearly immediately. Levi, on the other hand, is a senior who was forced to mentor a freshman student.</p><p>A story told almost completely in instant messages, texts, and dialogues. Experimental. </p><p>Updates at least once daily (hopefully). Short chapters.</p><p>ON HIATUS FOR AN UNDETERMINED PERIOD OF TIME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have been connected.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is format heavy, and not all of it will be supported by AO3, so I apologize for any issues in the formatting ahead of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI WOW OKAY. I've been on AO3 so much but I've barely been commenting or posting updates for months now. I know there's a small bunch of you following my currently longest fic, Morning Coffee, which I'll link to later if I'm not too lazy. I've kind of lost motivation to write it since school really swung into action and I apologize for that.
> 
> So, uh, I kind of had this idea floating around for awhile and I guess this should make up for it? I have around 4 fics I'm working on write now, 3 of them will be multi-chaptered and there will be some one shots or generally shorter stories. No drabbles though, I personally don't bother with those :P
> 
> So this is super experimental and the updates should be daily if I get enough time, and possibly more than one update will be posted each day. Enjoy?
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_Fields marked with an * are required_

* **Name:** Eren Jaeger

* **Student ID Number:** 1** - 0** - ***4 _(click to view)_

 **Email:** eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

* **I am a:** > Freshman (first year)

                 Sophomore (second year)

                 Junior (third year)

                Senior (fourth year)

* **I am studying:** >Biology

 _(select up_           >Art

 _to three_              >Select

_categories)_

* **I’d like to be connected with:** >Freshmans

                                                 >Sophomores

                                                 >Juniors

                                                 >Seniors

                                                 >All fields

>Go                          Clear                          Logout

 

_Welcome to University of Trost’s online chat system._

_You have been connected to a random online member._

_Why don’t you introduce yourself?_

_Type /info for a list of in-chat commands._

****  


**Eren Jaeger** [17:23]

hey!!! im is eren, and u? :)

[17: 24]

hello??? anybody home??????

[17:26]

r u there? it says ur typing

**Levi** [17:32]

Yes I’m fucking here. I was busy thinking of how to respond to your shitty introduction.

And I can already see your name and the other bull shit information you put in.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:32]

wowww rude :( i waited 9 minutes for you

**Levi** [17:34]

Oh lord no! An entire 9 minutes? I’m so sorry that you had to wait 9 fucking minutes for me to respond.

I have better things to do than respond to shitty impatient brats the second I receive the message.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:34]

but u responded 2 that one pretty quick ;)

y r u here if u dont wanna talk 2 anybody tho??

**Levi** [17:39]

As a senior and member of the student body, I’ve been forced to.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:39]

howd anybody want 2 elect u with that attitude

[17:41]

and ur still keepin me waiting

wow

**Levi** [17:46]

As if you’re so charming yourself. Your excessive use of smilies and abbreviations make you look like you’re 12, and that’s an overstatement.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:46]

lol whatre u talkin about

i get all the ladies

 **  
  
** **Levi** [17:50] **  
**

Too bad I can’t compare myself to you on that basis.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:50]

what do u mean????? :?

**Levi** [17:51]

I’m gay.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:51]

o shit srry

im bi too

but i usually dont tell ppl rite away bc homofobes u no what i mean right

its easier 2 just act strait

**Levi** [17:51]

Why does it matter to you?

Idiots who waste their time hating on others for some bull shit like their sexuality or race could go choke on their own fucking dicks for all I care.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:52]

lol u need 2 chill ok

funny tho bc u seem 2 have fun hating on me 2

**Levi** [17:54]

I don’t hate you any more than I hate anybody else.

But you are undeniably any annoying brat.

You don’t really think you’ve made it just because you were accepted into Trost, do you?

**Eren Jaeger** [17:54]

lol ur rlly confusing

o shit i gotta go

ttyl?? send me ur number or sumthin and we can chat again latr

**Levi** [17:56]

No.

 

 **Eren Jaeger** [17:56]

please???

look i even spelled the whole word 4 u

**Levi** [17:56]

Still no.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:56]

email at least???

**Levi** [17:56]

Fine.

But only my school address.

**Eren Jaeger** [17:56]

really???!!!!1?

**Levi** [17:56]

Yes, now shut up so I can send the message without you interrupting me.

[17:57]

Don’t make me regret this.

It’s [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

_Levi has disconnected._

__

_We hope you had a good time._

_Would you like to_

**  
**Start a new chat? >Save log?                          Disconnect?


	2. Compose New Mesage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren emails Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm really sleepy, sorry. Stuff came up even though I should've had a really free day today.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:17:08   
Subject: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

hey!!! im back from goin out 4 dinner w/ my friends if u wanna chat????

-eren

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:43:34   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu  
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu   
Body:

Looks like I have no choice anyway. 

I should probably let you know that I hate when people use email but send those short instant-messages even though it’s a completely different format. There’s even a god damned chat function on email now if you don’t have anything else to use and you insist on sending short, pointless pieces of text. 

So, my name is Levi, and I hate pretty much everything in the world. Society is ridiculous, my family was shit, most people are irritating as fuck, I despise what I have to do for school but I need my degree unless I want to go back to starving on the streets, which I can assure you, is only fun for the first week at most. Don’t expect me to sugarcoat anything or actually sound polite when speaking to you. I get enough shit on that topic,, and no matter what you say, my piss poor speech patterns aren’t changing.

And you, brat?

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:50:19   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

uhhhhhhhh well im eren jaeger which i think u already know so pls dontt spell it erin or aaron k? ive been forced to do med stuff but i rlly want a fine arts degree and i no getting jobs in it sucks but idk. i like art its my getaway in life and shit. um, i like pizza and video games??? i like dogs but cats are nice 

-eren

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:54:26   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu  
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu   
Body:

I’ve lost all my faith in freshmans. 

Oh wait, it was never there to start. 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:51:02   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

wow ouch

-eren

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:54:38  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu  
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu   
Body:

Didn’t I say something about using email as IM?

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:54:57   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

but ur doing it too, see?

-eren

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:55:23  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu  
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu   
Body:

It’s not my fault you’re not saying anything I can reply to properly.

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 20:56:01   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

lol, sure ;) u shud work on ur communication skills

-eren

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 21:01:14  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu  
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu   
Body:

Fucking brat.

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 21:32:06   
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

;))))))

-eren


	3. hello????? wow u never reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren bothers Levi more via email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I pop these out in 10-20 minutes of BS so they're really shot and honestly just light stuff. I hope you don't expect anything coming out of the first...10 chapters? Stuff might happen later on but it's mostly just messing around right now. I'm really sleepy when I write these oops.
> 
> I'm really surprised with how this fic is doing. Thank you! <3 I have better/serious fics to finish writing and some updates too. Bleh. They're all ereri, btw. 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:01:39

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

hello????? wow u never reply

 

-eren

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:18:27

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

How do you expect me to reply to a winking face over email? Am I supposed to fawn over the obvious flirtatiousness and gush about my emotional breakdown to you?

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:21:29

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

woowww i wasnt flirting!!! >:( u think to hi of urself why would i flirt with a grump like u

 

ur like that guy from sesme street in the garbag can

 

-eren

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:24:42

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

You mean Oscar? I got to give it to you, that’s one comment about my personality I haven’t heard yet. But it’s completely incorrect. It would be a nightmare to have to live in that filth, and I’m not having fun imagining being covered in disgusting wastes in a cold metal bin.

 

Brats and their shitty imagination.

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:26:18

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

ya whatever u no who im talkin about. im not a kid or brat so stop calling me that, bc as u can c i do not know names of kid show characters which means in not a kid. and lol yea i guess it is kind of gros but im not a clean frek or some shit. i shuld probably clean my dorm soon shit

 

-eren

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:31:54

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

I’m not replying to you until you clean your dorm. Photo proof.

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:32:24

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

loooool ur kiddin right why should it matter to u

 

-eren

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:43:29

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

o shit

 

-eren

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 22:56:14

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

wowwww r u srs rn

 

-eren

 

Date: Monday, 24 Nov 2014 23:01:31

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

fine i cant belive u im not doin it this late tho

  
-eren


	4. View Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren "cleans" his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having another insanely OOC and short chapter bye I'm scum.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 16:14:09

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

ok!!!1 back from class, im gonna clean up my room now u bettr reply when im back

 

i cant beliv im doin this, i actually hav hmwk i was gonna do

 

the things i do for u eh

 

-eren

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 16:42:40

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

HOLY SHIT why does this take so long

 

i found my misin earbuds tho! bt im finding last weeks food lying around on the grund 2

gross

 

-eren

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 16:56:26

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

O OKAY IM DONE ACTUALLY. wow i guess htat wansnt 2 bad it was actually wayyyyyyyyy less then an hour so nb im pre happy w that it was so messy before

 

here i got u proof its clean so you gotta reply this time

 

-eren

 

Attachment:

clean sioenondnweoiwssdg.jpg

>Preview                  Download

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 17:02:19

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

That’s not even clean. I’m not replying until it’s up to my standards.

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 17:07:00

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

WOWWW r u even srs rn?????//? its SO clean ur one of those clean freaks

i havent seen my floor for days this is next level u no

 

-eren

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 17:15:52

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

i cant believe ur doing this again i hav other stuff 2 do just reply 2 me

 

-eren

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 17:21:23

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

y u gotta b so ruuuuuuuude

 

dont u know im human 2

 

-eren

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 17:29:35

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

and i get lonly withouuttt uuuuu

i need ur lov 2 c me throughhhh

u no its uuuu babbe whenever i get wary n ive haddd enufff

feel like giviinnn uppp

 

-eren

 

Date: Tuesday, 25 Nov 2014 17:33:46

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

  
It’s weary. Not wary.


	5. Power off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! Things came up so I'll put up 3 updates or so instead of finishing my math homework because I feel bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 01:50:43

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

o shit i fell asleep im so fucked

hi tho!! c i told u i could get u 2reply soon!

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 1:57:52

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

Go to sleep brat.

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:01:07

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

hey! ur awake 2 tho why should i sleep now

im nto 5 anymore k

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:03:23

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

Your reference to Sesame Street says otherwise, and so does your spelling.

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:07:39

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

wooowwww ur so rude u no

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:09:58

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

Thank you, I never fucking knew regardless of the countless times I’ve heard people say that.

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:10:54

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

ur welcum levy ;)

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:12:27

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

It’s Levi - Proof that you should go to sleep.  

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:15:12

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

lollll same difference k

y dont u sleep? i hav work 2 do still

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:17:02

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

Funny, you never struck me as the hardworking type.

And I was about to go to bed before you decided to reply to my email.

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:18:31

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

woww ur a baby its so early

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:19:49

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

Or maybe I already finished my work and I actually care about my health.

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:21:11

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

To: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

Body:

 

suuuuure suuuuuure

 

-eren

 

Date: Wednesday, 26 Nov 2014 02:22:03

Subject: Re: (no subject)

From: [levi.a@trostu.edu](mailto:levi.a@trostu.edu)

To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

Body:

 

Goodnight.

  
  


Power off

Your phone will shut down.

  
Cancel                           >OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably moving out of email format soon.


	6. gimme ur number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're definitely flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next, uber short update. I think I'm gonna do two updates tomorrow instead of doing a third one today.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:12:32  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

mornin sunshine ;)))

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:34:32  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

Are those double chins? I was awake 2 hours before you anyway. 

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:38:16  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

:))))))))))))))))))))))))   
what took u so long 2 reply then

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:39:07  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

Perhaps I actually take notes in class. 

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:38:16  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

o gross u actually take 8 o clock classes y wuld u do that  
what course is it???

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:41:01  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

I’m in Principles of Financial Accounting.

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:43:38  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

o thats cool  
im doing marine biology and fine arts  
i can draw u as a dolphin if u want

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:44:52  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

I’ll pass, I don’t need to see my face plastered onto a giant glorified fish.   
You don’t know I look anyways.

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:45:47  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

OUCH!! dolphins are NOT fishes u bastard  
send me a pic of u???

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:47:36  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

Calm the fuck down, I was just teasing you. I’m not taking a selfie in the middle of class anyways, only basic people do that. Only basic people take selfies at all.

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:48:42  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

r u callling me basic?

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:50:01  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

Possibly.

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:51:13  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

watever just send me a pic k?

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:52:21  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

Everything is on my phone.

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:53:34  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
To: levi.a@trostu.edu  
Body:

gimme ur number!! i’ll send u a pic too  
or maybe u hav snap chat?

-eren

Date: Thursday, 26 Nov 2014 08:54:51  
Subject: Re: (no subject)  
From: levi.a@trostu.edu   
To: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu  
Body:

Fuck you, I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving onto a new format.


	7. Save New Contact?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sends Levi a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, I know, but school's a drag right now and I need to get proper sleep. I'm sorry! D: Your next scheduled update should go up today though, and I'll be back on schedule. I think.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
hey hey heyyyyyyyyyyy ;)  
8:59

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Ugh.  
9:03

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
send me ur pic now plsss  
9:05

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Weren’t you supposed to send me one of you first?  
9:10

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
but wat if ur one of those creps whos like 60  
9:12

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I had to log into that shitty chat room, you know.  
9:17

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
idk mayb u hav connections to ur grandson or somethin  
9:20

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Seriously?  
9:23  
For all I know, you could be the undercover pedofile.  
9:24

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
am not!!!  
9:25  
hears ur proof   
You sent a photo.  
9:26

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Here’s your reward, you can see half of the back of my head in this.  
You sent a photo.  
9:31

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ur impossible >:-(  
9:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New format in the next chapter, again :D
> 
> Just an FYI though, I'll probably edit the whole fic, especially this chapter. I'll mention it if I think you guys should re-read or skim again.


	8. Daily Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last week's daily logs in Levi's notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is short too oops. it's short even for this fic.
> 
> Definitely planning on editing this one.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

**Daily Logs**

Monday November 24, 2014

  * I DO NOT WANT TO SPEAK WITH RANDOM KIDS FROM SCHOOL.
  * I can’t think of anything else to write.



Tuesday November 25, 2014

  * No classes, studied past notes, worked on assignments
  * Slow moving day
  * I want to be Gordon Ramsay
  * Jaeger brat has exceptionally low standards for ‘clean’



Wednesday November 26, 2014

  * Another slow day
  * I think I’m coming down with something
  * I don’t know how this is possible when I sanitize everything at least once a day
  * Hanji says I have no immune system - she has no filter on her mouth.
  * Brat keeps me up in the morning
  * Apparently I’m Oscar from Sesame Street
  * I don’t see the resemblance



Thursday November 27, 2014

  * Fucking alarm didn’t go off, thank god I’m used to waking up early
  * The Eren kid thinks it’s a good idea to tell me ‘Good Morning’ during class. Wish I could wake up as late as him.
  * Shitty glasses conveniently bothers me at the same time - Not getting any work done today.
  * Kid wants a picture of me, tough luck
  * Professor has unrealistic expectations of his students - How am I going to pass this damn course?
  * The brat his pretty eyes
  * Lunch was mediocre, ate alone.
  * Afternoon classes were just lectures and work periods; boring as shit.
  * Took a good dump. Relieving.
  * Ate crackers for dinner



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to another format again.


	9. New Message from grumpy garbage grouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has lunch with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaahh school and sleep called I'll get all four up before twelve tonight I'm sorry. 
> 
> The formatting of this...it's kind a mix between Shakespeare and some sort of dialogue-script thing from a really interesting book I read.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_School campus outdoors, sunny, midday._

 

Armin: Why are you always looking at your phone and smiling? Are you not telling me something?

Eren: _(flustered)_ W-What? I’m doing anything! What’re you talking about, Ar?

Armin: Eren.

Eren: I’m just talking to somebody. Is that a crime now?

Armin: Haha, I’m just curious. This must be a really special somebody if you keep staring at your phone with such a dreamy look in your eyes

Eren: Oh my God Armin, I do not do that!

Armin: _(laughing)_ You kind of do.

 

_(Enter Mikasa)_

Mikasa: What’s going on here?

Eren: Nothing!

Armin: _(still laughing)_ Eren is completely in love with some mysterious person that he denies having any feelings for, even though his eyes light up every time his phone does.

Mikasa: Oh? Is that true Eren?

Eren: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

_(notification sound)_

Eren: _(smiles, typing a reply)_

Armin: You’re doing it again.

Eren: _(pouts)_ I really don’t get it.

Armin: Just tell us who it is already, c’mon. _(nudges)_

Eren: It’s just...a senior who goes here.

Mikasa: ...You’re into older women?


	10. You Can’t Marry Somebody You Just Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells them about Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second late update for you guys.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: _(frowns)_ I’m bi, remember?  
Mikasa: I’m sorry Eren, I didn’t mean to do that.  
Armin: So it’s a guy then?  
Eren: Yeah...He’s not a lot older than us anyway, Mika.  
Mikasa: How did you meet him? You couldn’t have a class with him if he’s in his fourth year.  
Eren: You know all those papers we got in the mail before classes started?  
Mikasa: There were a lot of them.  
Eren: The one about that new chat system?  
Mikasa: So you’ve never met him? Do you even know what he looks like?  
Eren: Not yet, but I’ve seen his hair. He has an undercut?  
Mikasa: Yet you have his number already?  
Armin: _(coughs)_  
Eren: _(fidgeting)_ Well, I emailed him first…  
Mikasa: He has your email, _and_ your number?  
Eren: Well, yeah…  
Mikasa: Don’t send him anything else, you don’t even know if he’s really a Trost student.  
Eren: But he is!  
Mikasa: _(glaring)_ You don’t know that.  
Eren: I do!  
Mikasa: How?  
Eren: I can tell; he has a University of Trost email and everything! You only get those if you’re a student or part of the staff, you know that.  
Mikasa: He could’ve kept it from years ago.  
Eren: And kept his password the entire time?  
Mikasa: He could’ve.  
Eren: _(dropping his head to the table)_ Ugh!  
Armin: Uh...  
 _(Exit Armin)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably overdid the protective Mikasa thing but I couldn't resist.
> 
> I apologize for OoC Armin, however.


	11. You Can’t Marry Somebody You Just Met pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update for you, and whoa, this is really short.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Mikasa: I just don’t want you getting hurt.  
Eren: But you don’t even know him!  
Mikasa: You don’t either.  
Eren: I don’t have to see somebody in person to make friends with them.  
Mikasa: But you don’t know what he looks like, or what he sounds like, or if he’s racist or homophobic, or if he only showers once a wee-  
Eren: Whoa, whoa! One thing that I do know about him is that he’s crazy about cleanliness. I bet he couldn’t go more than six hours without taking a shower.  
Mikasa: Why would you know that of all things?  
Eren: He wouldn’t talk to me unless I cleaned my room properly.  
Mikasa: So you still don’t know if he’s a creep or not, but he knows what your dorm looks like and is manipulating you already.  
Eren: Stop making him sound like he’s some possessive boyfriend from a shitty anime!  
Mikasa: _(sighs)_ He might be one if you don’t take my advice.


	12. Send Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren texts Levi again anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, just in time. I said I'd get four chapters out for you.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
tell me another shit joke pls  
12:03

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
What did the toilet to say your ass?  
12:09

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
idk u tell me  
12:09

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You smell like shit.  
12:11

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
wow thats a horible joke  
12:12

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
No, it’s a shit joke.  
12:14

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
i wanted mildy amusing toilet humur  
12:15

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You didn’t specify what you meant by ‘shit’, so I was kind enough to give you both.  
12:19

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
u sure r generous lately arent u  
12:21  
To: Fish Kissing Brat  
2-in-1 shit jokes delivered to your phone 24/7.  
12:24

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
haha, that made me smile more than the joke iteself :)  
12:25

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Can I go back to studying now?  
12:27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to


	13. End Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is on Skype with Hanji and Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i'm horrible with updates
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_Afternoon, a sunny day, in a small dorm, Skyping._

Levi: (putting down phone) Tch, shitty brat.  
Hanji: Oooh Levi! You have to update us! Who keeps texting you all day hun?  
Levi: It’s just some idiotic kid who won’t leave me alone.  
Erwin: Mmhm.  
Hanji: C’mon dearie, we can tell that you’re leaving out all the juicy details.  
Levi: I don’t know what kind of ‘juicy details’ you even want from me.  
Hanji: You have to tell us everything! What’s their name? What do they look like? How old are they? How’d you meet them? Do they sleep above or under the sheets? Do they put their toilet paper facing up or down?  
Levi: Why would I even know those details about somebody? I don’t even know those things about either of you.  
Hanji: _(gasps)_ Yes you do! You know all that and more!  
Erwin: I must admit, I am a little curious myself. Your phone has been vibrating literally every two minutes.  
Hanji: _(wiggling his eyebrows)_ And you’re even replying within the next 10 minutes - You take DAYS to get back to me! And that’s only when you’re in a good mood.  
Levi: I’m hanging up right n-  
Hanji: No! We’ll shut up! I promise! Right Cap’n America?  
Erwin: _(chuckles and nods in agreement)_  
Levi: I don’t know why I’m friends with either of you.  
Erwin: If you forgot, you were the awkward goth kid who tried to convince themselves that they didn’t feel lonely in highschool.  
Levi: Fuck you and your eyebrows, it was a phase. A phase I pretend didn’t fucking exist.  
Hanji: Haha! I still have the photos of you flipping me off on my laptop.  
Levi: Hanji I fucking swear.  
Hanji: _(laughs)_ I found your old selfies too! You were so amateur, you couldn’t even get your entire face in frame.  
Erwin: Hanji, you know the drill.  
Hanji: _(winks)_ They’re on the way to your inbox!  
Levi: Fuck you all and good bye.

Levi Heichou ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if i'll do the next 2 i owe today or tomorrow
> 
> i really had to do levi's side of this tho


	14. Best Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren texts Armin for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea okay i wrote it
> 
> enjoy the dorks
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: best bro  
arminnnnnnnnn u gota save me im guna die  
12:31

To: Bae #1  
Are you and Mikasa finished?  
12:32

To: best bro  
yea but now its all awkar and quite u no  
12:33  
plsss come bak  
12:34

To: Bae #1  
I have a class in 5 minutes Eren!   
12:34

To: best bro  
butt armmmm   
12:34

To: Bae #1  
Butt arms don’t exist, sorry to break to it to you :(  
12:35

To: best bro  
woww u and levi have the same shitty humour  
12:35

To: Bae #1  
You know, you’ll have to tell me about this guy eventually.  
12:35  
You know how I get when I’m curious!   
12:36  
Okay really I have to go now!!! Important lecture!!!  
12: 36  
Bye!!!! :)   
12:36

To: best bro  
fuk u 2 arm  
12:37

To: best bro  
Rude :(  
14:08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll do 2 chapters tomorrow to get back on schedule and try to do proper daily updates


	15. Eren Jaeger has sent you a friend request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren found Levi's facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im scum i cant keep up with this schedule
> 
>  _Italics_ are Levi's thoughts.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

**Eren Jaeger** has sent you a friend request.

_How is the brat finding me on everything? He doesn’t even know my surname, and I didn’t even put the real one...So fucking persistent. I’ll accept it, just to satisfy him._

>Confirm                 Delete Request

_Then again, it’s not like I actually consider him a friend._

Confirm                   >Delete Request

_But having friends on Facebook is only a number that makes you look like you have a social life..._

>Confirm                 Delete Request

_What if he assumes I actually like him then? He’s just some annoying kid who can’t stop bothering me._

Confirm                   >Delete Request

_Fuck it._

>Confirm                 Delete Request

You and **Eren Jaeger** are now friends.


	16. Eren sent a sticker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi messages Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll insert the sticker eventually
> 
> ...
> 
> probably never
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Levi: How the fuck did you find me on Facebook?  
Eren: o u were on my sugested list   
so i was like   
y not rite??  
were friends anyway so migt as well   
Levi: No, we aren’t.  
Eren: arent what???  
Levi: God, you’re dense.  
Eren: after all we’ve been through ur still so rud :((   
u hurt my soul  
y u gotta hurt me so bad  
Levi: How do you expect me to reply to that?  
Eren: idk say sumthing funy  
Levi: More shit jokes?  
Eren: sure ya  
Levi: Your mouth is like an overflowing toilet.  
Eren: huh???  
Levi: You just spew shit everywhere.  
Eren sent a sticker.


	17. Ich kann Deustch sprechen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys trying to talk to each other in their mother tongues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im scum
> 
> i got sick
> 
> and school happened
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Levi: I can’t believe you actually use stickers.  
Eren: y not?  
their pre fun 2 use  
Levi: They’re childish and overly cutesy.  
It makes me feel like a unicorn galloped through the entirety of the internet and just popped out its offspring everywhere.  
Eren: honestly whats with ur wierd comparisons  
Levi: What’s with your butchering of the english language?  
Eren: Ich kann Deutsch sprechen?  
Levi: Je peux parler en français si tu veux?  
Haha, ton grammaire est super maintenant. Pourquoi?  
Je sais a peux de l’Allemagne.  
Eren: Um...was?  
pls just spek english  
typing germn feels wierd 2  
i dont use it 2 much  
Levi: Mais c’est amusant embrouiller toi.  
Eren: :(((((  
Levi: Again, nice double chins you got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i havent done french for nearly a year now so im horrible at it.  
> i can't wait 'till next semester
> 
> as for the German, I used my very basic knowledge from the summer and uh, *cough*googletranslate*cough*


	18. Levi sent a photo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They speak on Facebook some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is short im sorry
> 
> each chapter gets shorter  
> and shorter  
> and shorter
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: do u wanna c my double chins  
Levi: Didn’t I just see them?  
Eren: no the rel 1s  
Levi: Not particularly.  
Eren: 2 bad yo  
Eren sent a photo.  
Levi: Well, you look…  
Lovely.  
Very nice wrinkles.  
Here’s my chin in return.  
Levi sent a photo.  
Eren: wow u luk gr8 rite now  
dat bone structur tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi the photos are pretty close crop with bad front facing cams so
> 
> they still dont know how each other looks
> 
> i really want them to see each other the first time in diff. circumstances but i dont wanna spoil yet
> 
> itll be fluffy


	19. No! Behave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's reaction to Levi's photo.
> 
> These are his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry
> 
> i dont even know
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_Shit, somebody’s collarbones shouldn’t be that be that..hot._

_How is that even possible? I can barely see him in this blurry-ass photo that he sent._

_But, fuuuck, his skin looks so smooth. This should be illegal._

_Why can’t my skin do that?_

_At least I’m not going through puberty anymore - Thank fuck that my acne is gone by now._

_Ugh, I’d really love to drag my ton - Shit! No! What the fuck? Dick, no! Behave! Now’s not the time to get aroused! I have a paper to work on and exams to study for. I do NOT have time to jack you off right now._

_Fuck._

_Did I seriously just get hard from seeing a photo of Levi’s chin and neck?_

_ Get it together Jaeger. Mikasa’s right; you don’t even know him yet.   _


	20. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reads an old poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing tbh
> 
> I can't write poetry for shit.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_A thump in the chest,_   
_A skip of a beat,_   
_A tint of redness on my cheeks._   
_A warm feeling,_   
_And a smile._

_A pain in the heart,_   
_A skip of a meal,_   
_A hint of rejection as he speaks._   
_A cold feeling._   
_And a single tear._

_U N K N O W N_

Levi rips the paper out of his notebook, scrunches it up, and throws it a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, who was he writing about??


	21. Weekly Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's plans for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im sorry im late  
> summatives are coming upp  
> i got some pretty decent chapterfor you today tho
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

**Monday**  
Lunch w/ Armin @The Wall! :)  
Sci project w/ Marco 

**Tuesday**  
Soccer practice - IMPORTANT.

 **Wednesday**  
✪✿❋ FREE DAY! ✪✿❋

 **Thursday**  
Soccer practice - Still important!!!

 **Friday**  
Sci. project due  
Soccer practice - aft. school

 **Saturday**  
Movies w/ Mika and Armin  
-Wreck it Ralph?  
-Avengers Marathon  
-The Reckoning???

 **Sunday**  
-Sketch Club @2PM  
-Bring pens!


	22. May I take your order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin go out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this chapter for something i wrote in 5 minutes in class
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Monday, a SMALL CAFÉ during LUNCHBREAK.

Cashier: May I take your order?  
Armin: Small coffee and a regular soup of the day please.  
Eren: Could I get a medium french vanilla and a chicken BLT?  
Cashier: Of course, please stand over there to pick up your order. (smiles) Next!

ARMIN and EREN move over.

Armin: So…  
Eren: _(looks up)_ What?  
Armin: _(chuckles)_ You already know what.  
Eren: No, I really don’t.  
Armin: C’mon, don’t play dumb again.  
Eren: _(groans)_  
Armin: _(laughs)_  
Eren: _(groans louder)_  
Armin: _(laughs more)_  
Eren: _(groans even louder)_  
Armin: _(laughing)_ Eren! We’re in public!

Worker: Small coffee, soup, french vanilla and chicken BLT?  
Armin: That’s us!  
Eren: Thanks!

ARMIN and EREN move to a table beside the windows.

Armin: Tell me about him already!  
Eren: What’s there even to say?  
Armin: _(shrugs)_ Anything.  
Eren: Anything?  
Armin: Yeah, I dunno.  
Eren: _(mumbling)_ bert theres nuthin ta shay  
Armin: Don’t chew with your mouth open, that’s gross.  
Eren: you shond like mikasha  
Armin: You sound like a gross douche bag.  
Eren: _(swallows)_ Ouch, that hits home.  
Armin: Just get on with iiittt.  
Eren: With what?  
Armin: You know, the guy you were texting!  
Eren: _(looks up from phone)_ Sorry, come again?  
Armin: _(groans)_


	23. Eren sent a file.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks to Marco about an assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of filler stuff
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: hey marco!!!  
i started 2 take notes on the bio stuff  
Marco: hi eren!! :)   
i started to go over some of the research stuff so we can put it in the paper.  
how are you though?   
Eren: im ok lol  
tired  
wbu?  
Marco: im doing pretty well! :)   
jean finally cleaned up his half of the dorm haha  
thank god  
it was starting to smell  
Eren: lol that reminds me i need to finish cleaning  
ill rsearch first tho!  
Marco: haha okay  
dont worry about it  
we still have time :)  
Eren: brb then??  
wait ill give u what i hav rite now  
Eren sent a file.


	24. Jean disconnected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes back on the Trost chatroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so late  
> i prolly wont get them all up today  
> like 4 days behind???  
> christmas break tho  
> so i should have time  
> maybe christmas fluff  
> hmmm
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Fields marked with an * are required  
*Name: Eren Jaeger  
*Student ID Number: 1** - 0** - ***4 (click to view)  
Email: eren.jaeger@trostu.edu

*I am a: > Freshman (first year)  
                Sophomore (second year)  
                Junior (third year)  
                Senior (fourth year)  
*I am studying: >Biology  
(select up          >Art  
to three             >Select  
categories)

*I’d like to be connected with: >Freshmans  
                                               Sophomores  
                                               Juniors  
                                              Seniors  
                                             >All fields

Go                    Clear                      Logout

 

_Welcome to University of Trost’s online chat system._   
_You have been connected to a random online member._   
_Why don’t you introduce yourself?_   
_Type /info for a list of in-chat commands._

 

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:48]  
heeey theeereee

 

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:49]  
sup

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:49]  
nm wbu  
im bored

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:50]  
yeah same

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:50]  
ur a freshman too right

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:51]  
yeah  
can’t you read?

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:51]  
wowww evribody is an ashole on this  
y cant a find a nice person here

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:52]  
what did you expect from being on a random hookup site?  
ppl only go here to find other hot college students to fuck and shit

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:52]  
shit rlly  
i dont wanna fuck anybody rn  
did u wanna  
srry not redy  
gotta find hte 1

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:52]  
im only here because my friend wants me to make more friends  
i said fuck it lets do it  
and here i am  
with an ass like you

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:53]  
wait a sec…..  
ur name is rlly fimilar

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:53]  
shit wait  
my friend mentioned an eren

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:54]  
whos the frend???

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:54]  
cute freckled angel  
marco bodt?

 **Eren Jaeger** [16:54]  
OH SHIT  
how is sum1 like him frends w/ u?????

 **Jean Kirschstein** [16:54]  
fuck you jaeger

_Jean Kirschstein disconnected._

_We hope you had a good time._   
_Would you like to_

Start a new chat?               Save log?              >Disconnect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking i'll do like
> 
> 2 tomorrow
> 
> 2 monday??


	25. Trost U Public Notice Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posts on the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'll get like like, 3 updates  
> its one the morning and my brain is tired but i cant sleep  
> let the horrible sleeping patterns begin
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

**Trost U Public Notice Board**

Annual Ugly Christmas Sweater Party!  
All welcome! Guests as well!  
In the Northern Building starting at 7 PM on Wednesday  
Food, music, and prizes for the person with the ugliest sweater!

Peer Mentoring Available!!!  
All subjects! One on one!  
Free!  
It’s dangerous to go alone! Take and tear a number with you! 

Student DJ - Low flat rate!  
Only $50 per session!

Exam taking protip #41  
Exams aren’t real.  
Don’t stress.


	26. Peer Mentoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren seeks out a little bio help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'll do 2 updates tomorrow until we're back on schedule
> 
> i should be able to do daily updates during the break  
> NIGHT LOVES
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
hey!!!  
i saw the post on the board for mentoring???  
i culd use some help for some bio stuff  
19:14

To: NEW SPECIMEN  
YOU FOUND THE RIGHT PERSON!  
Ohhh, I’d love to help you!  
What assignment are you guys on right now?  
Do you still have that old professor?  
The one that’s always asleep?  
19:14

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
pixies????????  
ya him  
we just finished up 1 section were straing anuther 2moro  
19:15

To: NEW SPECIMEN  
GREAT!   
My name’s Hanji Zoe, what’s yours?  
19: 15

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
o thats cool  
im eren  
19: 17

To: NEW SPECIMEN  
EREN???  
DO YOU KNOW LEVI???  
19: 17

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
o yea  
that guy   
ya i know him  
19: 21  
To: NEW SPECIMEN  
OH MY GOD <3  
Come to the sweater party with us!  
I’m helping to host it this year.  
I can give you my old bio notes while we’re at it. ;)  
19:21

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
o i dunno  
ill ask my friends if they can cum 2??  
19: 24

To: NEW SPECIMEN  
YES!  
I’ll tell Levi!  
19: 24


	27. pls reply kwik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Armin to join him at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really bad at updating on time  
> here are the updates i owe you
> 
> also sassy armin im sorry i cant resist i love it  
> its my favourite armin
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Best Bro  
yo theres a party thing   
did u c it yet  
pls reply kwik  
19:26  
hellllllooooo erth 2 arm  
19: 39

To: Bae #1  
Sorry sorry!  
I was finishing up a book.  
Wowww Eren, it wasn’t even that long.  
You’re so impatient! :(   
19:42

To: Best Bro  
whaevr   
u shuld no by now  
what kind of frend r u  
19:43

To: Bae #1  
A great one. :)  
Weren’t you talking about some party though? :I  
What’s that all about?  
19:45

To: Best Bro  
omg can u pls reply faster  
i hav 2 get bak 2 sum1  
19:45

To: Bae #1  
Please, you’re the one who needs to get on with in.  
Who’re you talking to anyway?   
19:46

To: Best Bro  
talkin 2 u obviosly  
19:46

To: Bae #1  
*sigh*  
19:48

To: Best Bro  
okokokokok fine chill   
chrismas sweter party thing   
u wanna go??  
19:48

To: Bae #1  
:0 People really do those?  
I have a perfect sweater though. :D  
Do you have one too?  
19:49

To: Best Bro  
ya mom made one when i was a kid  
mayb ill finaly fit in it??  
19:50

To: Bae #1  
Okaaay!  
When is it? :)  
19:51

To: Best Bro  
wensday i think  
lemme chek  
19:51

To: Bae #1  
Kay kay  
19:51

To: Best Bro  
ya it is  
19:52

To: Bae #1  
I had a very important date scheduled with my textbooks  
But I can cancel for you ;)   
19:53

To: Best Bro  
kk   
swag  
19:53


	28. im in college k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Mikasa to join them in the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are honestly the longest chapters ive written in awhile haha
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Second Mom  
yo mika  
19:27

To: Eren  
Yes, Eren?  
19: 28

To: Second Mom  
party on wendsday  
u wanna cum  
19:28

To: Eren  
Please watch your spelling Eren.  
Where is it? Who’s going?  
19: 28

To: Second Mom  
whats wrung w. my tpying  
its perfectly fine  
19:29

To: Eren  
You’re going to say ‘cum’ at the wrong time.  
19: 29

To: Second Mom  
woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow  
19:29

To: Eren  
So, where and who?  
19: 30

To: Second Mom  
uhhhhh idk its on the notice brd thing  
evry1 i gues????????  
im asking arm but he wont reply ugh  
19:31

To: Eren  
That doesn’t sound like a good idea.  
Is there alcohol?  
19: 31

To: Second Mom  
idk prolly yea  
19:31

To: Eren  
Hm.  
You don’t drink yet, do you?  
19: 31

To: Second Mom  
na not rlly  
19:32

To: Eren  
I still don’t want you hanging it strangers who are either drunk, high, or stoned.  
19: 32

To: Second Mom  
im in college k  
i thik i can go 2 a party w/o gettin kiled  
theres nuthin wrng w a lot of that stuff anyway  
19:32

To: Eren  
Are you serious?  
You’re not going with people you don’t know.  
Is the guy you met going to be there?  
19: 33

To: Second Mom  
hes supposed 2 be  
can u just chill out its just a christmas party  
19:33

To: Eren  
I just don’t want anything to happen to you.  
19: 33

To: Second Mom  
witch is y u shud cummmm  
19:33

To: Eren  
Spelling, Eren.  
Fine.  
Armin has to come too.  
19: 34

To: Second Mom  
!!!!!!!!!  
kk ill send u details l8r  
he takes so long 2 reply  
19:34

To: Eren  
Tell me what he says.  
19: 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i know i overdo protective mikasa
> 
> i dont how else to write her 
> 
> and its kind of fun


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren updates Hanji with who's going to join him to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayY i actually got these up before it hit 12 am swag
> 
> this update is rlly short oops
> 
> in other news more fics from me should be coming out soon! :D assuming i can juggle my holiday activities, schools, and art things :/ even with 2 weeks off school i feel like there's not enough time to do everything  
> bleh  
> ANYWAY ON WITH THE FIC.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: EREN CUTIE  
Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn!!  
19:26  
ARE YOU THERE???  
19:38  
Hello? Anybody home?  
19:40  
DID YOU DIE?  
19: 43  
IF YOU DON’T REPLY SOON I’LL TELL EVERYBODY YOU DIED!  
19: 47  
mmMMMMM HELLO?  
19:50  
Eren! D:  
19:52

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
hihihihihiihihihiiiiiiiiiiiii  
srry this took so long!!  
i think im going so ya  
my sis and frend r gonna cum 2  
19:55

To: EREN CUTIE  
EREN!  
YES!  
I’ll tell Levi you’re going!  
He’ll be sooo excited! :D   
19:55

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
rlly??  
19:56

To: EREN CUTIE  
YES, REALLY.  
You two are you adorable!  
19:56

To: peer mentor senior senpai  
ummmmm  
19:57

To: EREN CUTIE  
:D  
19:57


	30. plsss arm dont do this 2 me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren needs Armin's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for on time updates!
> 
> We're at 30 chapters! And still less than 10k words, haha.
> 
> BUT WE'RE ALSO AT 130 KUDOS. Wth you guys? Thank you so much! <3 I promise this fic will pick up soon.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Best Bro  
uhhhh arm we hav a problem  
10:19

To: Bae #1  
:0 :0 :0   
What happened?   
10:24

To: Best Bro  
u no the sweter i sed i had  
yeaaaa not gona work  
dsnt fit anymore ugh :(((((((  
10:25

To: Bae #1  
Oh shoot.  
There’s a lot of DIY videos on YouTube! I can send you some links.  
10:26

To: Best Bro  
oh my god ur like a middleaged whit pintrest mom  
10:26

To: Bae #1  
Aww don’t be rude.  
Or racist.  
10:27

To: Best Bro  
jus cum 2 my dorm plsss  
then go 2 the mal w me  
10:27  
plsss arm dont do this 2 me  
10:30

To: Bae #1  
Ereeen.   
:(  
10:30

To: Best Bro  
cmon cmon cmon plssssss  
10:30

To: Bae #1  
Fine fine yeah I’m coming.  
Gimme 20 minutes, I’m in the library.  
10:31


	31. Would you like a bag for that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin go out shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this is supposed to be tomorrow's update but I don't know when this is gonna show up on AO3 sooo, yeah :D This is my first on-schedule double update if it comes up early.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_At a mall, enter EREN and ARMIN._

Eren: Arrrmiiin, quit complaining! You’re already here with me anyway. What were you even doing at the library?  
Armin: I was studying!  
Eren: Wow, really Ar? Exams are over though.  
Armin: _(groans)_ I was reviewing, okay?  
Eren: Haha, you sure there isn’t a hot librarian you’re crushing on or something?  
Armin: _(blushing)_ What? No! No no no no no! You got it all wrong.YOU’RE the one who has a secret crush.  
Eren: What?! No I don’t! What’re you talking about?  
Armin: Is he at the party?  
Eren: …  
Armin: Weeelll?  
Eren: Yeah! Yes, yes he is! Is that good enough for you?  
Armin: _(laughs)_  
Eren: _(blushing)_ He’s supposed to be at least...But that’s not why I’m going! It’s - it’s just that we haven’t gone to any big events at Trost yet, since we missed the Halloween party, and it’d be fun!  
Armin: _(rolling his eyes)_ Yeah yeah, sure. Let’s go get you a sweater.  
Eren: I feel so lame.  
Armin: I think that’s how you’re supposed to feel.

EREN and ARMIN walk through the store.

Armin: Oh, how about this one?  
Eren: Oh god, isn’t that from the girls’ section?  
Armin: But it’s so cute! It’s that shade of green you like! And awww, look at the penguins on it!  
Eren: No!  
Armin: C’mon, you aren’t supposed to feel stylish or cool in these!  
Eren: …  
Armin: …  
Eren: Fine.  
Armin: Yes!

ARMIN and EREN walk over to the cash register.

Eren: Are you kidding me? I hate the holidays. This line is impossible.  
Armin: Who’s complaining now?

They wait in line.  
EREN reluctantly places the sweater on the counter.

Cashier: Would you like a bag for that?  
Eren: No, thanks. Happy holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for their bickering im sorry
> 
> the party is tomorrow!!!


	32. An Assortment of Gaudy Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweater party, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THERE'S STILL 2 HOURS AND 15 MINUTES OF CHRISTMAS WHERE I LIVE.
> 
> sorry not sorry for this  
> its lighter angst than i thought it'd be though ;)  
> probably the longest chapter i have!!!
> 
> also the stage directions are more like narration in this chapter. eh.
> 
> and woooow you guys 150 kudos damn  
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

A dark Wednesday Night, outside. Trost U campus.  
Enter EREN, ARMIN, and MIKASA

Mikasa: I told you, you should’ve brought a coat today.  
Eren: _(shivering)_ W-What are you t-talking about? I’m wearing a sweater a-already! It’s not even c-cold!  
Armin: I feel fine, it’s not the worst weather we had. There’s not even any snow!  
Eren: Gl-Global warming, y’now?  
Mikasa: _(sighs)_  
Eren: Oh! L-look over there! There’s the party.

EREN runs towards a building with an open door.  
There is a sign reading ‘SWEATER PARTY’ decorated with Christmas lights.

Mikasa: Wow, more than half of the people here aren’t even wearing sweaters.  
Armin: _(glancing down)_ Do you think I overdid it?  
Eren: I like the tackiness. Better than mine, at least.  
Armin: _(shrugs)_ Sooo…what now?  
Eren: Hm, mingle I guess. I only invited you two, but there’s bound to be others we know.  
Armin: We should stop eating lunch with only each other. Maybe some of our friends know each other.  
Eren: Yeah...Well, I’m off to find some others, I’ll see you after!  
Armin: _(waves)_ Text me if you need me!  
Eren: _(waves)_ Pfft, this place isn’t even that big. I think I’ll be able to find you.  
Armin: Whatever you say.  
Mikasa: I’ll stay with Eren.

Exit ARMIN.

Eren: What’s the deal? Don’t you have friends you want to find or something?  
Mikasa: Why do you hate my presence so much these days?  
Eren: What, no! No, I don’t fucking hate you Mikasa! I just don’t get why you’re always following me around these days, babying me all the time!  
Mikasa: I haven’t done anything differently than what I’ve always been doing! You never complained before!  
Eren: You didn’t baby me or cling to me like there’s no one else you can talk to! It’s as if you don’t even have friends since we went to university!  
Mikasa: You know what? Fine. I’ll leave you alone. If your sorry ass gets hurt, I’ll still take care of you, but I’ll let you know that I won’t be happy about it.

Exit MIKASA.

Eren: No, Mikasa, wait! I didn’t mean that! I know you that you have plenty of friends! I just...I don’t know…

Enter MARCO, JEAN, CONNIE and SASHA.

Marco: Wait a sec Jean, there’s somebody else I know that just came in.  
Hey Eren! I didn’t know that you’d be here!  
Eren: Oh, hey Marco. I just saw it on the notice board the other day and a senior told me about it too. Thought I’d drop in since I wouldn’t be doing much else tonight. So, wh-  
Jean: Wait, hold up Marco, did you say this guy is named _Eren_? Eren _Jaeger_?  
Marco: _(confused)_ Ah, yeah Jean, do you kn-  
Eren: _Jean_?  
Marco: Um, I take that as a yes?  
Jean: So _you’re_ the dumbass I was talking to the other day?  
Eren: I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re that asshole, Jean Kirschstein! You even look like one, with your try hard bleached hair and fake Air Jordans.  
Jean: I’ll let you know that my hair is completely natural and that my Air Jordans are completely real! Take a look at yourself Jaeger; you really think that you can pull off that fucking woke-up-like this look? Your oh-so-edgy messy birdnest makes you look like your alarm didn’t go off and you didn’t bother showering or combing out your bedhead when you finally woke up.  
Eren: _(scoffs)_ You really think you can say that with yo-  
Marco: GUYS! Seriously, calm down, please! This is just supposed to be a day that we can sit back and just hang out with each other! We shouldn’t ruin that.  
Jean: _(steps back)_ Aw Marco, I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin your night like that, won’t happen again.  
Marco: _(smiles)_ S’fine, just don’t get too worked up. Now, let me introduce you guys to each other.  
(gestures to EREN) This is eren, I have what, I think...three classes with him this semester? Eren, this is Sasha, this is Connie, and I guess you and Jean already know each other.  
Eren: _(shakes their hands, JEAN a bit reluctantly)_ Nice to meet you all.  
Connie: _(with a drink in hand)_ Nice sweater bro.  
Sasha: (with food stuffed in her mouth) Yeah, rooks totareh groot!  
Eren: Uh, thanks, yours too!  
Marco: _(laughs)_ We should probably move away from the door, yeah? We’re blocking the entrance.  
Jean: Your wish is our command, it’s your birthday.  
Marco: Huh? No it’s not.  
Jean: But it is, Freckled Jesus.  
Connie: Pfft, good one. The funniest part was when you pretended to actually be religious.  
Jean: _(shoves CONNIE playfully)_ I can still make a joke.

The group converses and shares stories with each other.

Marco: You alright Eren?  
Eren: Huh? Yeah, yeah! Fine! Why do you ask?  
Marco: You keep getting distracted. You looking for somebody?  
Eren: _(shrugs)_ Yeah, I guess.  
Marco: Who is it? We could help.  
Eren: It’s…a few people. My sister and I kind of had a fight earlier, my friend Armin went off somewhere and I was just wonder how they were doing. And then there’s these seniors, Levi and er, Hanji I think?  
Connie: _(with another drink)_ Found Armin.  
Armin: _(waves)_ Hey Eren. I was just talking to Sasha and Jean. You mentioned a Hanji? I saw him a couple minutes ago, if you’re talking about the same person I’m thinking of.  
Eren: Uh, she seems really energetic and is supposed to help me in biology?  
Armin: Oh yeah, definitely sounds like him. He’s over at the chocolate fountain.  
Eren: They have a _chocolate fountain_? Arm, why didn’t you tell me sooner?  
Armin: Haha, well, you better go get some of that chocolate and talk to him before he bounces off somewhere else.  
Eren: _(nods)_

EREN walks to the fountain and quickly recognizes Hanji, even though he never saw in him person before.  
He sports a bright red oversized sweater, decorated with a glittery Christmas tree, complete with lights.

Eren: Er, hey. I’m Eren, I’m guessing you’re Hanji?  
Hanji: Oooh, you’re Eren! Aww, you’re even cuter than I thought you’d be!  
Eren: _(blushing)_ Um, thanks. Sorry if this sounds weird, but I was really expecting you to be a girl.  
Hanji: _(laughs)_ S’alright! I get that a lot.  
Eren: Is Levi here too? I’ve never met him in person yet.  
Hanji: _(frowns)_ Aww, no, I’m sorry honey. He hasn’t replied to me since I told you that you’d be coming. He isn’t much of a party guy anyway.  
Eren: Oh, that’s uh, great...So, um, sorry to ruin the holiday mood, but you have those notes or anything?  
Hanji: Shit! Sorry, I got so caught up with other things that I left them in my apartment. Another time maybe?  
Eren: Oh yeah, of course! I’ll just go, sorry to keep you away from your friends.  
Hanji: _(smiles)_ Don’t worry about it.

EREN couldn’t help but feel a little dejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a slightly happier Christmas ereri, click right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2855471/chapters/6400448).
> 
> (ps i apologize for any pronoun errors w/ hanji, i usually write them as a female just please feel free to point these errors out to me)


	33. Are you sure you want to delete this contact?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries talking to Levi after the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHAHA SORRY NOT SORRY  
> levi's back tho
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
hey r u @ the party???  
hanji said ud be here r u  
21:48  
hey r u @ the party???  
ok he said u nvr replied 2 him???  
21:56  
hey r u ok? did sumthin happen  
22:21  
cum 2 think of it u havnt been repling 2 me much either  
even b4 2nite i mean  
22:59  
so im guesin ur nit here okay  
mayb ur asleep early?  
good nite :))  
23:17

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
gud mornin sunshine :)  
10:21  
did u dieee  
10:43  
replly plsss  
ugh i feel like shit bad hangovr  
ididnt even drink much  
hope mika dint notice  
gotta talk 2 her l8r  
10:58  
Hey I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?  
Is my typing giving you a headache? :P  
Did you get into an accident?  
11:42  
Sorry I guess I shouldn’t bother you so much.  
You’re not replying you’re really busy right?  
12:05  
Haha I guess I just got used to you texting back pretty quick.  
12:49

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Do you need something?  
I’m a little busy here.  
13: 21

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
You replied!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Was it my typing then?  
Did my improved grammar attract you back? ;)  
13:22

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Just hurry up and tell me what the fuck you want.  
13: 24

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
lololol bak 2 this then is fastr  
sorry i wont keep u long  
just wondering if ur ok???  
u havnt talked 2 me or ur friends much aparently  
13:25

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You don’t know who my friends are.  
13: 26

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
i met a guy named hanji who nos u  
13:26

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
But Hanji’s insane.  
13: 27

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
lol mayb  
but ur ok rite??  
i tried texting u all nite  
and u didnt reply b4 the party  
13:28

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Did it ever cross that inactive little mind of yours that I might not fucking want to talk to you so much?  
I stop texting you for what, 2 days, and you think I got into some accident or something?  
Believe it or not, my life doesn’t revolve around entertaining you.  
13:30

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
wow um  
im sorry?????????  
i was just rlly woried 4 u ok?  
i kind of thot we wre pre gud friends actually bc we talkd a lot ab out bs  
hell u texted me all nite once  
and isnt it normal 2 worri about ur frends?  
13:32

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Huh, that’s funny.  
I never remember actually calling you my friend even once.  
I barely have any, and you sure as hell aren’t as special as you might think you are to earn a title like that.  
Have you been telling all your other bratty classmates that you’re ‘that senior Levi’s Friend’?  
13: 34

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
whats gotten in2 u???  
i knew u wer always a jerk but this is new even for u  
what the fuck do u even want from me?  
I don’t even understand what I did to you?  
Maybe YOU’RE the one that needs to grow the fuck up, because you sound like a irrational little bastard right now! I haven’t been anything but kind to you since we started talking! You’re the one who’s always been rude, but you know, I put up with it because I know it’s just your personality.  
13:37  
I spent ALL NIGHT waiting to finally see you in person so my sister could get off my back and that we could really be friends. I don’t even know why I never met up with you before - We go to the same school dammit! Fuck I know I overreacted, but I was excited, I was more excited than I’ve been for a long time to just SEE you! You could’ve drunk too much or got into an accident or maybe you took many sleeping pills, I don’t know! I guess I just really thought you’d show up, and maybe I was a little drunk too, and maybe I just I got in a fight with my sister.  
So fine, I get it, I know that I bother you a lot.  
Sorry to have wasted your time. I won’t bother you anymore.  
13:38

Are you sure you want to block this number?

>Yes                     No

Are you sure you want to delete this contact?  
This action is irreversible.

>Yes                    No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually have a plot forming for this.
> 
> Things shouldn't be angsty for toooooo long.
> 
> For now, check out my [fluffy Christmas oneshot.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2855471/chapters/6400448)


	34. Fuck up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi breaks.
> 
> The italics are Levi's thoughts, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha its chapter 34  
> and its levi pov  
> and its implied levi is 34 in canon  
> (which i dont really believe???)
> 
> on another note, enjoy these updates when im inspired to write because im gonna be taking a break to work on my other stories and get cracking on winter homework
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fffuuuccckk. I fucked up so badly.

I can’t believe that I just said all of that to him. What kind of idiot am I? I blew it. I completely blew it. There’s no way he’ll ever forgive me for being such a complete, utter ass. I am a horrible excuse for a human being. He’s right, he’s so right. He’s never gotten angry at me like this, no matter how rude I could be to him. I never sounded so serious about that.

_Why did I let myself be so afraid? Why even am I so afraid in the first place?_

_He’s not him, he’s not him, he’s not him._

_That’s good, right?_

_Right?_

_You don’t know if he’ll hurt you like he did. You don’t know if he’ll break your heart like he did. You don’t know if he’ll break your everything like he did._

_But he never did anything to me._

_It was my fault._

_My fault._

_My fault._

_My fault._

_I pushed him in the first place. I was the one who tried to make a move on him. I did it it. It’s my fault. I was too forward. He didn’t do anything wrong. I broke myself._

_But maybe he will be like him. I don’t know. I don’t know anything about him._

_That’s right, I don’t know anything about him._

_You can’t fall in love with somebody you don’t know._

_I can protect myself this time._

_I won’t fall in again._

_But then why do I feel like such a fuck up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst should end soon enough dw


	35. Hanji Zoe added 103 new photos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Erwin discuss Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

**Hanji Zoe** added 103 new photos to the album  Ugly Sweater Par-tay 2014!

Hanji: Leeeeeeviiii! I posted the pictures from last night! Where were you?

Hanji: Hey Erwin, has Levi been talking to you lately?  
Erwin: Not a word.  
Hanji: Say, have you even seen him the past few days?  
Erwin: Nobody has so far. I was meaning to ask you about it, but you got to it first.  
I’ve asked Mike and Petra, but neither of them know if anything happened.  
Hanji: I’ll ask Gunter!  
And Auruo!  
And Erd!  
Erwin: What about the freshman he’s been texting?  
Hanji: Ooh, Eren? That’s a great idea!  
Could you call Levi again?  
Erwin: I’ve tried twice already, when straight to voicemail.  
I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go at it again.  
Hanji: None of them have heard from him! :(  
Erwin: Voicemail again.  
Try Eren.  
Hanji: Ugh, he isn’t picking up now either!  
What’s with these two?  
Erwin: Do you know if anything happened? He’s in his dorm at least, right?  
Somebody would’ve noticed if he ever left it.  
Hanji: I don’t know, I haven’t tried to visit him :(  
Erwin: He isn’t in class, that’s all I know.  
Hanji: I really hope this isn’t like last time!  
What if he snuck out at night?  
What if something actually happens to him this time?  
What IF SOMETHING ALREADY HAPPENED?  
Erwin: Oh, calm down Hanji, I’m sure he’ll be fine.  
Maybe he’s still stressed from exams?  
Or maybe he’s just relaxing on his own.  
Besides, wasn’t he sick or something last time?  
Hanji: Yeah, if you want to call that sick. I guess he was, in that sense.


	36. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thinks more.
> 
> The italics are Levi's thoughts, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot might be a thing now guys
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_I can’t stay inside all the time. I know that I’m worrying everybody. Hanji and Erwin will slice me for this later. They’ll probably drag Mike into it. Petra and Auruo won’t be happy. Gunter and Erd will be concerned._

_Or maybe I’m just fooling myself._

_What am I doing?_

_I said I wouldn’t break this time. But what am I doing? What am I doing? I haven’t gone outside my dorm for days. I haven’t eaten properly. The only thing I got done was work. I haven’t even asked anybody for the notes I’ve missed in class. Why do I even have class during the winter holiday?_

_Right.  
Him.  
I wanted an excuse to spend more time with him._

_I hate winter. It’s too cold, toodark.  
But I also hate summer. It’s gross and sweaty. So fucking overrated._

_I need to get out of here. I need to find somebody else._

_I’m starting fresh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last update for a few days if i can resist writing any more


	37. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren receives some texts from a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied   
> i felt like writing  
> angst ending soon!!!
> 
> i'd really like to acknowledge all the people who comment on nearly every chapter and follow this story <3 it means so much to me, and trust me when i say i notice
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Eren  
Are you back at your dorm Eren?  
I’m sorry for last night.  
9: 02  
Are you still sleeping?  
9:08

To: Second Mom  
shit im soooooo sorry mikasa  
i was rlly tired from yestdy srry  
not feeling so good  
14:06

To: Eren  
Should I come over?  
14: 07

To: Second Mom  
no im ok  
just gonna sleep  
14:08

To: Eren  
Did you drink last night?  
19: 09

To: Second Mom  
ummmm maybe a bit?????  
yea i did  
cum on tho arm did too  
19:10

To: Eren  
…  
As long as you didn’t do anything stupid.  
19: 11

To: Second Mom  
im rlly srry about yestday  
didnt mean anything relly  
i was just rlly angry  
things arent going so gud   
mayb u shud come over l8r  
not rn tho  
mite sleep again  
14:12

To: Eren  
It’s okay, I understand why you were mad.  
Get your rest for now. Text me when you’re awake so I can bring you some things.  
I’m sorry too.  
I love you. You know that, don’t you?  
14: 13

To: Second Mom  
love u 2 mika <3  
14:15

* * *

To: EREN CUTIE  
Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!  
15:29  
ARE YOU OKAY?  
HANGOVER????  
15:48  
CAN YOU TELL ME IF LEVI HAS BEEN TALKING TO YOU?  
15:57  
HE WON’T SAY ANYTHING???  
16:32  
WHY ARE YOU BOTH NOT PICKING UP  
16: 03  
OHHH MY GOD  
16:50  
Eren! >:C  
17:26

* * *

From: Blocked Number  
We need to talk.  
1:10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we finally at 10k words


	38. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets somebody new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this is OOC! I really needed to drop hints without making it tooooooo obvious.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Outdoors, Trost U Campus, a cloudy day.

Enter EREN.  
EREN takes a walk outside on campus to clear his mind.  
Eren: _(runs into somebody)_ Oof!  
???: Hey, watch where you’re...going?  
Do I know you?  
Eren: No, I don’t think we’ve met before.  
Sorry for not paying more attention.  
???: Hey! Wait! Are you okay?  
Eren: Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine.  
Just have to think about some things.  
???: Yeah?  
I came outside for the same reason.  
Eren: Do you want to...uh, think about things together?  
???: _(shrugs)_ I wasn’t planning that.  
Eren: If you want, of course!  
I just really need to talk to somebody who won’t judge me about what happened.  
???: Ha, you’re looking at the wrong person for that.  
Eren: Hey, what’re you talking about?  
You were kind enough to check up on me.  
???: I’m not good company.  
Eren: Just this once then!  
We don’t have to talk to each other ever again after this.  
???: Look, I don’t think that’s a good idea.  
Persistent brat...you remind me of somebody I know.  
Eren: Ha, there was this guy that’d call me a brat a lot.  
Y’know, you remind me of somebody too.  
???: What’re they like?  
Eren: ...I think I had a crush on him.  
???: Him?  
Eren: Yeah?  
???: You’re gay?  
Eren: (grinning sheepishly) Bi, actually…  
???: Mm, I see. No judgment.  
Continue.  
Eren: He was a real dick to be honest, I don’t know why I was even interested in him.  
God, it feels weird admit I actually LIKED him. I don’t know why I’m even telling you about my shitty love life issues.  
But I don’t know! Something about him was just so, so, so...intriguing?  
I’ve never met anybody like him, he’s just so unique.  
I don’t even know what it is about him, but he has this thing that makes you always want to go back and talk to him or tease him or just do SOMETHING with him.  
I thought we were getting to be kind of close but...he just didn’t see it that way.  
He didn’t even like me as a friend, let alone a lover.  
???: …  
Eren: Uh, sorry for dumping that all on you...I’ll just go now.  
???: No, no...it’s fine.  
I can just...I can see how we’re similar.  
Eren: So what about you?  
???: What about me?  
Eren: The guy you mentioned before?  
???: Oh, um, it’s nothing.  
Eren: Oh c’mon, tell me!  
???: It’s complicated.  
I never really met him before but he’s got these bright eyes and a fuck ton of energy.  
The photo he sent me was pretty shit quality, but he kind of looks like you. With shorter hair though.  
He’d send me all these bullshit texts, like ‘good morning sunshine’ and ‘I’m just here to bother you in class!’. That kind of stuff.  
He was annoying, yeah, but he was endearing.  
But then I fucked up.  
He was worried about me but I treated him like complete shit because I was afraid of my own feelings.  
I’m just out here to get a breather.  
I tried texting him but he hasn’t responded.  
Eren: _(scratching his head nervously)_ Heh, it kind of sounds like we’re on opposite ends of the same situation…  
???: I guess.  
Eren: Say, what’re you still doing around here during the holidays? I know Trost doesn’t force anybody to leave, but most people do. I stuck around since I knew there were some events being held, but I don’t have many other reasons.  
???: I live in apartment around here and I took a course that goes on during the break.  
Eren: Really? Which is it?  
???: Some economic thing I don’t need.  
Eren: Then why’d you take it?  
???: There was a guy who I liked who took it. Wanted to get an excuse to see him.  
Eren: So are _you_ gay?  
???: Think so.  
Eren: Same guy from before?  
???: Oh God, no. I signed up for it in the summer before he rejected me. I made a move but he doesn’t swing that way.  
Eren: Oh, that sucks. Isn’t your fault though.  
???: Wish I could see it that way.  
Eren: You can’t control other people’s sexualities.  
???: Ha, wish I could kid. I’d make all the homophobes gay as fuck, all those ‘corrective’ rapists asexual…  
Eren: _(laughs)_ Hey, you’re not bad!  
Say, I never even got your name.  
???: I thought you said this was a one time thing.  
Eren: Don’t be like that! It’s just your name, and I’ll tell you mine!  
???: ...It’s Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahaha you probably knew from the start who it was
> 
> cliff hanger tho


	39. Truths pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to explain himself to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow guys im back for a little bit
> 
> this is kind of mess bc writing angry and guilty and confused people is rlly hard idk what im doing
> 
> i hope this lightens the mood a litttttleeee?  
> it's gonna get less angsty from here dont worry
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren:...Levi?  
Levi: (nods, looking away)  
Eren: _You’re_ Levi?  
Levi: Do I have to say it again?  
Eren: What the ACTUAL fuck?! What’s wrong with you?  
Levi: I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
Eren: You know exactly what I’m talking about! I can’t believe you just did that to me! Again!  
You keep, you keep...You keep fooling me like this! Do you fucking get off on messing around with me?  
You like doing that Levi? You like to make people feel like shit?  
You trying to be the king of deceit? It’s working, don’t worry.  
But maybe you should go find a better partner, because I’m not up for these games anymore.  
Levi: _(grabs EREN’s arm)_ Wait, Eren, stop!  
Eren: I don’t remember actually getting around to telling you my name. You knew all along, didn’t you?  
You just wanted me to spill all this shit about you, isn’t that right?  
Levi: Please, let me explain.  
Eren: _(tugging away)_ Let me go!  
Levi: Please, Eren.  
Eren: I don’t have time for your bull shit! You already wasted enough of my freshman year.  
Levi: Can you listen to me?  
Eren: Can you let go of my arm?  
Levi: _(releases EREN)_  
Eren: _(not making eye contact)_ Make it quick, okay?  
Levi: I don’t really know where to start…  
Eren: How about you start why you never replied to Hanji or me?  
Levi: Before the party?  
Eren: When else?  
Levi: I wasn’t feeling well.  
Eren: ...Were you okay?  
Levi: Yeah, I just, um...Don’t like Christmas and everything. Winter bothers me. It’s uncomfortable.  
Eren: That’s it?  
Levi: Yeah, um, do I need another reason?  
Eren: Well you could’ve said something to us.  
Levi: Hanji knows I’m like this.  
Eren: I didn’t.  
Levi: He didn’t tell you?  
Eren: No, I neither did you.  
Levi: I’ve mentioned it.  
Eren: I thought you were just a scrooge and you’d show up to the party for drinks or something.  
Levi: I don’t like Christmas and I don’t do well with people - put them together and I won’t survive.  
Eren: Fine. I still think you’re being extra, but continue.  
Levi: You’re being awfully judgemental.  
Eren: Well I’m sorry that I don’t get why you couldn’t have replied to my messages just because ! I fucking told you I was going to be there! I told you I wanted to see you! I thought we were friends!  
Levi: I always shut myself out during the holidays, I didn’t have my phone on, alright? I didn’t see anything from you.  
Eren: Hanji seemed a little thrown off about you not coming.  
Levi: I had some stuff on my mind and I took a little longer of a break than usual.  
Eren: _(sighs)_ So what else is bothering you then?  
Levi: I was confused about some stuff.  
Eren: Do you want to talk about it?  
Levi: ...I-  
Eren: Look, I’m still mad at you, but I’m not going to make you talk about it if you don’t want to.  
Levi: I was trying to get over somebody I liked...I ran into some shit from a few months ago back when I was in really deep, and all these memories just resurfaced I just - I felt like complete shit. I didn’t want to talk to it to anybody because Hanji had to deal with it enough and I can’t talk about it to Erwin. I don’t have an excuse, okay? Seeing your messages and hearing my phone ring so much was getting to me. I just got pissed off and said a bunch of bullshit to get you to shut up. I didn’t mean any of that crap, really. I know I’m a fucking insufferable piece of shit, I don’t need you to tell me again. I fucked everything up like I always do.I get it if you don’t want to see my face again. I didn’t want to have to tell you everything like this. I was supposed to take you out for coffee and try to explain things to you properly. I can’t really use my words, I don’t know how to socialize. I’m sorry for being a dick, and I get it. Now that that’s over with, we can both continue on with our goddamn lives and we won’t have to bother dealing with each other.  
Eren: Wow, um, sorry, yeah that really was a mess of an explanation...But if it makes things any better, I’m still up for finishing this off over coffee.  
Levi: It’s on me.  
Eren: I’m still kind of mad at you.  
Levi: You should be.  
Eren: Don’t say that...


	40. Truths pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells Eren about how he didn't want to tell him that he knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ch is also kind of awkward  
> but the angst is over sooooooooon  
> i did this instead of drawing for animation class lmao 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

EREN and LEVI walk towards a small café.

Levi: I’m going to say this a million times, but I really didn’t imagine our first meeting going this way.  
Eren: Mm, neither did I.  
Levi: This is awkward.  
Eren: Tell me about it…

EREN and LEVI enter the café and join the line.

Eren: So, um, why didn’t you tell me you knew it was me?  
Levi: _(groans)_ I didn’t want _this_ to happen.  
Eren: What do you mean _this_?  
Levi: I didn’t want you to find out who I was because this whole thing we're doing right now would happen.  
Eren: But _why_?  
Levi: Just, all of this. It’s too much. I could tell it was you as soon as I saw you eyes. Nobody has eyes as pretty as yours.  
Eren: _(blushing)_ Stop that!  
Levi: Stop what?  
Eren: Ugh, just continue.  
Levi: I just...I’m...fuck, don’t listen to me. I sound like a school girl.  
I didn’t want you to know that I knew because then you’d know who I was.  
And I didn’t want to ruin things.You just, you seemed so tired and you looked like you really needed a break. I could tell you really needed to get everything off your chest. I really wanted to arrange things with you properly before having to explain all of this bull shit, and just...fuck. I tried to discourage you but you kept persisting, and you did those stupid puppy dog eyes. I figured that there wasn’t any harm if you didn’t know it was me. I didn’t want you to get mad if you found out, but that didn’t work out too well, now did it?  
Eren: _(nods)_  
Levi: That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to ruin the moment - You seemed really relieved after venting and I guess just talking to you was nice…  
Eren: _(blushing again)_ Stop! You did it again!  
Levi: _(raising an eyebrow)_ I still don’t know what you’re talking about.  
Eren: You’re impossible.  
Levi: Am I?  
Eren: You really are.  
 _(sighs)_ I guess you’re right...But how horrible would it be if I did end up meeting you somebody and finding out that you were that guy I ran into when I was pissed at you? Can you imagine?  
Levi: Is it safe to assume it’d turn out even worse than today did?  
Eren: Mm, probably.  
Levi: I’m guessing that you still want an explanation about my bad mood the last few weeks?  
Eren: Damn right you do.  
And less beating around the bush bull shit would be great.


	41. Truths pt. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a coffee date.
> 
> ...Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late but uh  
> i can probably give you all the updates i owe you by today??  
> actually i should probably calculate how many days this was up and make sure i write those all today  
> exams are coming so who knows if i'll get 50 more last-minute assignments.  
> i'll the take the chance to write when i can
> 
> on the other hand i wrote this in english class lolololol the homework was easy okay
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Cashier: Excuse me? Hello? Are you two going to order?  
Eren: (jumps) Oh! Oh my god I’m so sorry! I, um, I want, uh.  
Cashier: (rolls their eyes)  
Eren: Umm, I think a c-no um, I’d like a glaz- uhhh no no, um...  
Levi: Extra large black coffee and the colossal cinnamon bun with a regular vanilla latte please.  
Cashier: $10.28 please. Next!

EREN and LEVI move out of line and wait for their orders.  
EREN takes out his wallet.

Levi: What’re you doing?  
Eren: ...Paying you back perhaps?  
Levi: Tch. I said it was on me.  
Eren: I don’t remember that.  
Levi: Can your brain really store any information at all?  
Eren: _(punches playfully)_ Hey!  
 _(pouts)_ Whatever, at least you ordered stuff I like.  
Server: Black coffee, cinnamon bun and latte?  
Levi: Over here, thank you.

EREN and LEVI get a table in the corner.

Levi: So I’ll just get to it. Don’t say anything stupid or I won’t hesitate to stick my fist up your ass and pull out your intestines. Don’t make me regret telling you anything.  
Eren: _(eyes wide)_ I won’t!  
Levi: Good. I’ll cut all the crap then.  
It was Erwin. Big blonde guy, hangs around Hanji and another big blonde guy who sniffs things a lot. I realized maybe a year ago that I was completely head over heels for him. I could probably go as far as saying that I loved him. But I don’t really know. Love is complicated. I was so pathetic back then, I can barely look back at myself without questioning if I was really sane. I couldn’t flirt at all, I wrote cheesy poems about him and got him to help me with things that I could do perfectly fine on my own. Oh god, I even got him to pull up my fly once - but in my defence, the pants actually were quite tight. Purposely.  
Eren: _(laughs)_  
Levi: _(glares)_ Shut the fuck up, I know. In short, things didn’t work out too well. We both got wasted at one of Hanji’s shitty parties and I tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away. I was fucking pissed off and I shoved him over before I stormed off. He must’ve been less drunk than I was, since he talked to me about it the day after. He tried to tell me how he didn't like dick or anything but I kind of, ran off again. That was the first time I shut myself out. I found some of those poems I wrote a few months ago and it didn’t bring back good memories. I was already confused about my feelings and I didn’t want to go through it again, so I tried taking a break. I didn’t check my messages or talk to anybody about it. When I did, I was already annoyed enough and you happened to be in the mix of it all and...yeah. Sorry. Didn’t mean to take that all out on you.  
Eren: Oh gosh, Levi...Hey, at least _I’m_ gay. Or gay-ish, eh.  
Levi: Ha, yeah...  
Eren and Levi: Wait, does this mean you like me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didnt bs this chapter to end the angst
> 
> and i definitely didn't reference my math teacher in here
> 
> EDIT: LOL I LEFT MY OWN NOTES IN HERE OOPS


	42. Groaning and Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But not for _those_ reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing with my life
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren and Levi: _(laughing)_  
Eren: Whoa, you have a nice laugh!  
Levi: _(still laughing)_ Shut up! You aren’t hearing anything.  
Eren: Aww, are you embarrassed? Is Wittle Wevi embarrassed because somebody heard him laugh!  
Levi: I’m not fucking embarrassed. And to think you wanted to tear my guts out just a few minutes ago.  
Eren: _(winking)_ Haha, that’s in the past.  
Levi: _(glares)_  
Eren: Does it though?  
Levi: Does it what?  
Eren: _(blushing)_ Does it mean...do you, you know, uh...like me?  
Levi: Jeez kid, was that so hard to ask?  
Eren: Yes! I mean - Yes, it was.  
Just, just answer my question.  
Levi: Oh yes, great Master Jaeger, I do.  
I like you, Eren Jaeger.  
I, Levi, have a crush on Eren Jaeger.  
Eren: R-really?  
Levi: Yes, really.  
Now it’s your turn.  
Eren: _(blushing more)_ I um, yeah! I l-like you too, Levi.  
Levi: _(smirks)_  
Eren: _(hiding his face)_ Ugh, cut that out.  
Levi: (in a teasing tone) Hmm, cut what out?  
Are _you_ embarrassed, Jaeger?  
Eren: Quit being all smug and everything,  
Levi: Aww, but you love it dear.  
Eren: Ugh, because I just LOVE how you’re suddenly so much more open to flirting.  
Levi: But it’s not my fault that you’re so cute when you’re flustered.  
Eren: _(groans)_


	43. Excuse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing really
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: ‘Xcuse me, I need to take a piss.  
Levi: Mm, blunt, just how I like them.  
Eren: Shuttt uppp, pleeaasse.  
Levi: _(laughs)_

Exit EREN.

To: Best Bro  
armin amirn mARIN  
10:46

To: Bae #1  
Aw Eren :(  
Spell my name correctly if you’re trying to get my attention.  
10:48

To: Best Bro  
u still replied is k  
10:48

To: Bae #1  
Whaever :P  
What do you need?  
10:49

To: Best Bro  
guesssss whaaaaaaaat  
10:50

To: Bae #1  
I don’t know?  
10:51

To: Best Bro  
ur no fun cmon guess :(((  
10:51

To: Bae #1  
Give me a lead at least.  
10:51

To: Best Bro  
the lettr l  
10:52

To: Bae #1  
I can’t tell if thats an I or a lower case L, but I’m guessing it has to do with evi?  
10:52

To: Best Bro  
yes!!!!!!!!  
10:52

To: Bae #1  
You met him and he’s incredibly hot and you want his dick in your ass now?  
10:53

To: Best Bro  
o my god no!  
fuk u arm  
10:53  
i ned 2 go levi is gona ask y i take so long  
10:54

To: Bae #1  
Use protection and try to control yourself.  
I'll ask more questions when you aren't getting pounded.  
10:56


	44. Shitty Humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For more reasons than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haahhaa short chapter sorry
> 
> i totally didnt base this off a conversation with the lovely doujinbag.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Levi: It’s been exactly 8 minutes and 21 seconds. You sure that wasn’t a shit?  
Eren: Wow, missed me so much that you had to keep track of the time?  
Levi: Wanted to know if I’d have to save you from your constipation.  
Eren: By timing the length of my bathroom break?  
Levi: Precisely.  
If you were in there for another minute and 39 seconds, I would’ve come to shove bananas into your throat.  
Eren: Oh. My. God.  
Is that an innuendo?  
Levi: Wasn’t supposed to be, but it can be if you want.  
Maybe that’s what took you so long, imagining me shoving things into your mouth…  
Eren: _(blushing)_ Stop stop stop, please!  
Levi: Don’t want to, the look on your face is too good.  
Isn’t it a bit early for those kind of activities?  
I didn’t even take you out to dinner yet.  
Eren: _(groaning)_ Mmpphhh.  
Levi: Though I must admit, you _would_ look pretty nice with your face as red as it is now.  
Especially with all those dirty sounds you’re making.  
Eren: I’d rather you make more shit jokes.


	45. The Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYY theres all the chapters i owe you guys  
> hope they were okay now i rlly need to finish this animation
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

The Wall, Sunday morning.

Enter EREN and ARMIN.

Eren: It’s this table! This table right here!  
Armin: You actually bothered to remember?  
Eren: Of course I would Arm! It was an important detail, okay? Why wouldn’t I?  
 _(sprawls himself across the table)_  
Armin: _(rolls eyes)_  
Eren: Ohhh! It was so amazing! I can remember it like it was just yesterday!  
Armin: It was just yesterday.  
Eren: Shh, Armin, I’m trying to be dramatic and wallowing in emotion.  
Ohhh, I can remember it like it was just yesterday!  
Armin: Maybe bec-  
Eren: Shush! Ohh! I can still see him in the seat in front of me.  
His scent is still on the table!  
I can remember the feeling when he told me.  
 _(in a deep voice)_ ‘I like you, Eren Jaeger.’  
It was amazing!  
Armin: You done yet?  
Eren: No! Stop interrupting.  
Ohh, and when he told me -  
 _(in a deep voice again)_ ‘Eren! Your drink is getting cold. Quit blushing and whining.’  
Cashier: If you two aren’t ordering, I have to ask you to leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters and sassy armin YEA


	46. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i havent updated  
> cramming in my culminatings and trying to sleep more yknow  
> i'll try to get all my updates i owe up by tomorrow i wanted to do it today but uh yeah  
> im sleepy so just take this for now
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Morning.   
10:18

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
good morning levi!!1  
10:46

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Sleep well?  
10:52

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
yeaaaaa  
10:56

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
What’re your plans for today?  
11:00

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
nm but gimme a sec   
ned 2 get dresd and shower  
11:01

 

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Alright.  
11:02

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
hi im bakkk  
11:24

 

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Sorry, was showering.  
So, what’re they?   
11:32

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
npnp  
wait whas they  
11:44

 

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You have any plans?  
11:56

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ya srry im busy im sleepin and eatin piza alone  
no i dont hav plans dammit  
11:58

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You up for roaming the streets of Trost with senior student?  
12:00

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
iff that senor is u ;)  
12:01

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I can’t be a senor.   
12:02

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
wiat y not  
12:03

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Nevermind.  
So, yeah?   
12:05

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
6 hunna per¢  
12:07

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I can’t believe you just did that.  
12:08

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
aaayyyyyy  
12:09


	47. A Little Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren waits for Levi, though he expected it to be the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im sorry!  
> i can't find inspiration to write this and i'm a tad busy getting the last of schoolwork and personal activities done :((( i'll try to catch up i know i'm a week behind
> 
> This format might be a bit confusing, as it combines our 3 main formats in one. The italics are Eren's thoughts, the (italics in parentheses are actions) and the rest should be easy enough to follow.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Afternoon, outside the Wall.

Enter EREN.

 

Eren: _(checking his phone)_

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’ll be waiting outside the café at 1.  
Don’t be late.  
12:12  
Oh, and bring a camera if you want.  
12:13

_Camera? Shit, forgot to bring one of those. Why would I need one anyway?_   
_Whatever. Where’s Levi? It’s 12:54, he’s the type to be early, right?_

10 minutes later.

_Where is he? It’s nearly 5 past one! Am I at the wrong place?_

Swipe to unlock phone.

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’ll be waiting outside the café at 1.  
Don’t be late.  
12:12  
Oh, and bring a camera if you want.  
12:13

_Nope, I’m in front of the café. Just like he said._

Levi: _(running towards EREN)_ Sorry, did you have to wait long?  
Eren: Oh yeah, those four minutes without you were just torturous.  
Levi: Oh shut up.  
Eren: _(laughs)_ So where’re we headed?  
Levi: That reminds me - Bend down.  
Eren: W-what?  
Levi: _(rolling his eyes)_ Get your mind out the gutter, I just can’t reach your head from here.  
Eren: What’re you going to do?  
Levi: _(holding a black tie)_ Just tying this over your eyes.  
Eren: Kinky, are we?  
Levi: Horny brat. Just get down already.  
Eren: Alright, alright, calm down.  
Levi: _(tying the fabric around his eyes)_  
Eren: What’s this even for?  
Levi: I want to surprise you. I think you’ll like it.


	48. Trippin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae got him tripping.
> 
> (Sorry not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prolly the shortest chapter yet im scum bye
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: Agh! Stop running me into walls!  
Levi: _(dragging Eren’s arm)_ You’re running yourself into walls.  
Eren: Aren’t you supposed to guide me instead of dragging me straight into obstacles?  
Levi: What did I just say?  
Eren: I don’t know! I wasn’t paying attention.  
Levi: Wow, you should get your hearing, memory, AND attitude checked.  
Eren: Well excuse me Mister...mister..what even is your last name?  
Levi: Oh look! We’re almost there - Wait, you’re still blind.  
Eren: Haha, sooo funny. Stop changing the subject.  
Levi: I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
Eren: You’re impossible, you know?  
Levi: Yeah yeah, whatever. But really, we’re here.  
 _(takes off Eren’s blindfold)_  
Eren: Oh, _wow,_ you were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwwhat could it be?


	49. Love's not only blind but deaf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi fight over what qualifies as art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (barely fighting)  
> (also barely a chapter but it counts shh)
> 
> i dont know whats with the title  
> im listening to fake tales of san franciso k dont blame me
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: This is amazing! I didn’t even know that this was happening. How did I not hear about this? How did you hear about it?  
Levi: _(shrugs)_ There’s posters about it everywhere.  
Eren: Really? I haven’t seen them.  
Levi: Wow, you’re blind too. They somehow were able to make hundreds of coloured prints about this street art festival they were having today. I don’t know how anything advocating graffiti could afford to do that, but hey, it did. I just took a photo on my phone so I could bring you here.  
Eren: Hey, graffiti is hard work! Don’t diss it.  
Levi: Do I have a little thug on my hands?  
Eren: Watch who you’re calling little.  
Levi: _(glares)_  
Eren: Really though, graffiti isn’t some gangster evil-crime shit.  
Levi: What is it then?  
Eren: Art. People are making statements with it. There’s no better canvas than an empty wall.  
Levi: _(sighs)_ I had a feeling you’d say that. There’s a reason I brought you here afterall.  
And for the record, I don’t actually have anything against it. Just wanted to rile you up.


	50. Gallery Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi joke about some of the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow chapter 50 and still under 20k words  
> how does this even
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: _(laughing)_ Check out that one.  
Levi: I don’t get it. Just looks like a cat to me.  
Eren: Look closer.  
Levi: _(squints)_ Still don’t get it.  
Eren: It’s one of those penis animals.  
Levi: Oh. That’s stupid.  
 _(pointing)_ What about that one? Looks like a vagina if you think about it.  
Eren: Wow, and you call me the idiot!  
Look at the title - it’s supposed to look like sexual organs. Don’t you see the dick right beside it?  
Levi: Well sorry that I don’t think people intentionally make dried peaches look like an old woman’s crotch.  
Eren: Ugh, thanks for making me imagine old people sex.  
Levi: That’s your fault.  
Eren: Shut up, look at that one.  
Levi: Three lines of chalk?  
Eren: Yeah, isn’t it cool?  
Levi: No, anybody could do that.  
Eren: But you didn’t.  
Levi: Your point?  
Eren: My point is that the point of the work is to mock modern art. You can tell because of the name - ‘Masterpiece’. That’s a masterpiece in itself. Think of it as satire.  
Levi: I’ll never understand how you art kids get that much out of three lines and some letters. Do you even know what satire means?


	51. Purple Yellow Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets Levi to make some art with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 250+ kudos i can't even  
> im gonna stop writing for tonight i'll give you three chapters tomorrow if i can okay <3
> 
> also wow portugal the man reference amazing
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: C’mon, it’ll be fun!  
Levi: I rather not get coated in toxic dyes.  
Eren: Oh, who cares? It’ll only give you a little cancer.  
Levi: A little cancer is a little too much.  
Eren: Just a bit, please?  
They have all this stuff out and they’re just letting people use it! I can’t pass this up.  
Levi: I’m not stopping you.  
Eren: But you gotta do it with me!  
Levi: I write, I don’t paint or draw.  
Eren: Write a poem, I don’t know! Language is art too.  
Levi: If I do something, will you shut up?  
Eren: Yes!  
Levi: Ugh, fine. You piece of shit.  
Eren: _(grins)_

EREN drags LEVI to booth with PAINT and RANDOM SURFACES including cardboard boxes, metal sheets and other recycled products.

Levi: _(whispering)_ Did they raid a garbage can?  
Eren: _(picking up a can of blue spray paint)_ Shut up.  
Levi: Yeah yeah, I’ll get to writing that shitty poem.


	52. A Load of BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren reads Levi's poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in class after getting locked out of wifi from some reason lol
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: Let me read it!  
Levi: No.  
Eren: Pleeeaaassseee?  
Levi: Why do you want to anyway?  
Eren: I don’t know, why not?  
Levi: Because it’s no good.  
Eren: That’s just your opinion!  
Levi: It’s also my poem.  
Eren: Please, please, please? You’re your harshest critic!  
Levi: Harsh is good.Means you don’t settle for anything.  
Eren: You can see my painting!  
Levi: I can already see it.  
Eren: So?  
Levi: It’s not an equal exchange.  
Eren: Yes it is, and now you owe me!  
Levi: _(sprays black paint over the metal)_ There, look at it now.  
Eren: Oh man, you’re so stupid.  
Levi: _(glares)_ Excuse me?  
Eren: You can still see the text in the dents.  
Levi: _(eyes widening)_ ...What?  
Give that back!  
Eren: _(laughing and fending LEVI off)_ Nope, I’m reading it!  
Levi: _(folding his arms)_ You know what? Fine. Read it.  
Eren: Haha, alright, let’s see this…  
 _Toilets are fucking disgusting._  
 _Shit is fucking disgusting._  
 _Fucking is fucking disgusting._  
 _There’s charcoal on my hand it’s disgusting._  
 _Gross._  
…  
Levi: _(raises an eyebrow)_  
Eren: Well, that’s interesting.  
Levi: Don’t say I didn’t warn you.


	53. Chalk It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two doodle with chalk on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil fluff y'all
> 
> key word 'lil'
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Eren: You shouldn’t have brought me here if you didn’t want to get dirty.  
Levi: I wanted you to have your fun.  
Eren: Aww, how considerate.  
It’s not much fun without you though.  
Levi: Don’t let me stop you from having your fun.  
Eren: _(reaching for LEVI’s hands)_ Please?  
Levi: _(pulling away)_ I don’t really know how to do any of this stuff anyway.  
Eren: _(pouts)_  
Levi: Alright, alright, where to?  
Eren: Chalk should be simple enough, yeah?  
Levi: _(rolls his eyes)_ Whatever.

EREN and LEVI doodle with sidewalk chalks on the concrete floor.

Eren: So what’re you drawing?  
Levi: A cat getting eaten by a bigger one, you?  
Eren: Haha, that’s kind of funny.  
I have a giant thing eating another human myself.  
Levi: _(smiles)_


	54. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im starting to lose interest in this fic but i dont wanna abandon it so chapters will probably be broken up into short events to space things out im sorry
> 
> whats punctuation lol
> 
> i should be back up to date on updates though!!!
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

EREN and LEVI around town together, chatting and laughing.  
Suddenly, EREN stops at the corner of the street.

Eren: Hey, I just um, wanted to say thank you. For all of this.  
Levi: It’s fine.

_Is that all he has to say?_

Eren: It just, uh, it means a lot for me and all. _(laughs)_  
Levi: I’m glad you had a good time.  
Eren: _(bends down, leaning towards LEVI)_  
Levi: _(gently pushes him away)_ I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were going to think of this as a date or something.  
Eren: But you said-  
Levi: I just said I liked you.  
Eren: But the teasing and everything, I just kind of thought-  
Levi: I’m not ready for a relationship yet.  
I’m sorry, I should go.

 

Exit LEVI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhaha


	55. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren just thinks things over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short thing i have an exam tomorrow 
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_What just happened? I thought we - I thought Levi - what?  
I thought he said he liked me? He knows I like him. Why did he push me away?  
What does he mean? Am I pushing too hard?  
Aren’t we basically still together, just no kissing or hand holding or anything?  
I can do that. We’ll be fine.   
Everything is fine._


	56. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren likes pet names.  
> Levi doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrysorry i know im late  
> i've been studying kind of not really  
> and writing a [50s AU.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3221522/chapters/7012655)
> 
> so here have fun with minor angst
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
morning babe :)  
11:06

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Ugh, don’t call me babe.  
It’s not morning either.  
11:11

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
y not  
2 both statments  
omfg you sent that @ 11 11 did u mak a qish  
11:13

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Because a) it sounds weird, and b) it’s not morning past 11.  
I’ve also never heard of making wishes at 11:11.  
11:15

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
excuuuuuuuse me  
a) no its cute  
b) says who  
c) u havnt lived  
11:16

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Ouch.  
Thanks for invalidating my life.  
11:17

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ur welcome bae  
11:17

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Bae is worse than babe.  
11:18

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ok sugar  
11:19

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
No, just no.  
No pet names.   
11:20

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
but ur so cute <3  
11:20

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I think we need to talk.  
11:22

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ok shoot  
11:23

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I really meant it when I said I’m not ready for a relationship.  
I don’t really know how feelings work, and I don’t want to hurt you or myself.  
11: 25  
I know I started it all with the shitty teasing but I’m an asshole, and you know that.  
You’re adorable, and I like you, really.  
But I can’t do this yet.  
11:27

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
o  
i just asumed since you told me  
Sorry let me type properly so you can take me seriously.  
11:29  
I just kind of thought we were a thing since then.  
Sorry about everything, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.  
I really like you Levi.  
11:31

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’m sorry, it’s nothing personal, really.  
I just want to be able to see you more, just as a friend.  
11:32

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
Yeah  
That’s okay.  
11:33


	57. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short stuff yeyeyeye
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_Fuck, I feel like shit.  
He probably hates me for this.  
Of course he’d think that we were dating now, I made fucking sexual jokes about him as soon as we both admitted we liked each other.  
His confession was really cute.  
What a fucking brat, he blushes so much.  
But I’m still not ready.  
We’re both too immature.   
This would never end well.  
Why does he have to be so tempting?  
I want to kiss those soft little lips of his - I bet they’d fit perfectly with mine.  
No, I need to stop thinking about him like that.  
I’m just a shitty antisocial senior anyway.  
He’s a freshman.  
He still has a lot of time here.  
He shouldn’t waste his first year with me.  
I really need to tie up all these loose ends before everything frays._


	58. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Eren's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little all over im sorry
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

_  
What was I thinking? He never asked me out or took me on a date or anything.  
Well, I really thought we were on a date yesterday.  
Until I tried to kiss him.  
Why’d I do that?  
Because I like him.  
Because I thought he liked me.  
Because I thought I was supposed to.  
What if I did?  
Would he kiss me back?  
He probably wouldn’t.  
He wouldn’t have pushed me away in the first place if he wanted me to.  
Was he lying when he said he liked me? No, he didn’t sound like it.  
I want to believe him anyway.  
He probably thinks I’m some entitled horny shit now.  
That’s kind of true.  
But I should probably fix things anyway._


	59. Platonic Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi wouldn't mind hanging out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeAH 
> 
> i didnt study at all lololol
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
hey srry to bother u  
u busy?  
14:04

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’m so busy.  
Exams are over and I don’t have a social life.  
I don’t have time to reply to a text.  
14:07

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
o  
sorry okay   
wait you just replied tho?  
14:08

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Oh my god, I was being sarcastic kid.  
14:09

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
well im sooooorrryyyy old man  
14:10

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Shut up, I’m not that old yet.  
What do you want?  
14:11

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
wooow rude  
i was just gonna ask if you wanted to go to that new-ish mall w/ me  
theyre doing some stuff ttoday idk  
14:12

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Yeah, I guess I could.  
14:14

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
shit really  
awesome okay   
ill be @ food court @4??  
14:14

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Alright alright, I’ll be there.  
Can’t miss your bedhead anyway.  
14:15


	60. Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's bus ride is delayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy its february wow  
> i know im super late i'll try to do 4 updates today, 4 tomorrow?
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
where you at babe  
sorry i take that last part back  
16:02

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Don’t sweat it.  
I’m on the bus, and somebody is giving birth.  
16:03

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
lol srsly tho  
traffic  
16:04

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
No, it’s birth.  
16:04

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
lololol whatever you say  
16:05

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’m completely serious.  
Do you need photo proof?  
16:06

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
fine fine i believe you gross  
i never want to see birth  
16:07

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Update - There’s an ambulance.  
16:07

 

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
theres a kid screaming here but thats not new  
16:08

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
There’s a kid cussing out the bus driver for not driving now.  
I’m done.  
16:09

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
patiently waiting for ya  
i look so lonely sitting here alone  
16:10

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Sorry, be there soon.  
16:11

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
kk! its fine  
16:12


	61. Levi's Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets caught up in something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but uh, yeah
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You have got to be kidding me.  
Guess who’s being questioned by the mall security?  
16:17

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
wow srsly?  
a family said i was loitering but thats it  
the table isnt even big enough for them tho  
16:19

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Yeah, these idiots were fighting over an on-sale magic bullet.  
Thought I was stealing something while I was at it.  
16:21

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
awwww youre a thug now  
16:21

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’m finally a bad boy.  
16:22

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
hope nothing happens to you :(  
16:22


	62. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi doesn't know how to navigate malls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, 1 kudos away from 300 and over 50 bookmark. You guys :'D
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Alright, I’m out.  
Where are you?  
16:31

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
the right of the food court  
16:31

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Where’s that?  
16:32

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
2 floor  
near the theatre  
16:32

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
How do I get up?  
16:32

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
stairs or escaltor or elevator???????  
16:33

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I can’t find them.  
16:33

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
mall map???  
16:33

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Where’s that?  
16:33

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
bye  
16:34


	63. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is bad at finding people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you noticing something about erens typing
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I found the stairs, I’m at the food court.  
Where are you?  
16:36

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
in the cafe within the food court rn  
16: 37

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Where’s that?  
16:37

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
oh ym god  
16:37

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Shut up, where?  
16:38

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
struggle is real  
16:38


	64. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im late im sorry  
> french is back  
> its been a year since i spoke it
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.

Eren: _(waving)_ I’m over here!  
 _(grinning)_ Hiya, Levi.  
Levi: (concealing a smile) Hey.  
Eren: Took you long enough to get here.  
Levi: Shut up kid, wasn’t my fault.  
Eren: _(laughing)_ So, we meet again?  
Levi: For the third time.  
Eren: There’s always something new about you.  
Levi: …  
Eren: So, um, any plans you have for today then?  
Levi: I thought you were going to show me around or something.  
Eren: Shit, did I say I would?  
Levi: No, but you were the one who invited me.  
Eren: Uh, movie, maybe?  
Levi: Lead the way, brat.


	65. Replies pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi responds to some of Hanji's texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youre confused basically this is stuff from when levi was still locking himself up during the christmas party
> 
> only a small snippet of all of hanji's spam
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Shortstack  
Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy, where are you?  
You’re not at the party!!!!!!!  
7:13  
Wheeereeee youuuu beeee?????  
7:56  
HELLLO BAE?  
8:23  
I GOT YOU LYSOL  
9:57  
LEVI.  
10:43  
FUN SIZE CHICKEN NUGGET?  
1:02

Hanji: LEEEVIII why aren’t you replying?  
Did you die?  
Get your little short ass back I need somebody to talk to!  
ARE YOU AND EREN FUCKING?  
GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT  
C’MON YOU HAVE TO GUESS TO PLAY  
I got you an instant camera so you can snap pictures of Eren for yourself. ;)  
(Just kidding! I don’t have that kind of money!)  
You can do it on your phone!

To: Shitty Four Eyes  
Go fuck yourself.  
15:46


	66. Replies pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi replies to Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the same thing as the last chapter  
> ERWIN STYLE  
> thisisafillertbhimhalfasleep
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

To: Levi  
Levi, are you alright? You haven’t spoken to anybody I know recently.  
10:02  
Please reply when you can, Hanji and the others are worried.  
15:09  
Is your phone broken?  
17:23  
You haven’t replied on Facebook either.  
20: 27

Erwin: Hello Levi, did you see the pictures from Hanji?  
People are getting worried.  
Are you sick?  
If something happened with classes I have notes you can borrow.  
Something with your family?  
Have you been occupied a lot lately?  
Reply when you can please.

To: Bigass Eyebrows  
I’m alive.  
15:47


	67. Overpriced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get some snacks before the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Levi: Why are we buying this shit?  
Eren: I’m hungry!   
Levi: We were in a food court 5 minutes ago.  
Eren: I didn’t order anything!  
Levi: Good use of your time.  
Eren: Hey, I was waiting for you!  
And I had coffee and WiFi anyway.  
Levi: So now you have to buy ten dollar popcorn?  
Eren: Wait, _what_?  
Levi: Huh, I figured a brat like you would know how overpriced theatre concessions are.


	68. Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hates Eren's choice of movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um  
> idek what to say
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read. Let me know if you'd like to read for me.

Levi: I’m never watching a movie with you again.  
Eren: _(pouting)_ Aww, don’t be like that! What did I do to you?  
Levi: You didn’t tell me we were watching fucking _Frozen_. How is that even still in?  
Eren: For the winter!  
Levi: No theatre does that.  
Eren: This one does, obviously.  
Levi: And then you just had to sing along to every single song to.  
Eren: Did you expect any less from me?  
Levi: ...No.


	69. Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji would've asked something eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 69TH CHAPTER.  
> IT'S EVEN ON TIME LOL  
> ididntdomyhomeworkyay
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.

Levi: Hello.  
Hanji: BREAKING NEWS! LEVI is ALIIIVE. Back from the dead everybody! He’s alive! He’s back! And HE IS SPEAKING TO HIS FRIENDS?  
Levi: Shut the fuck up.  
Hanji: You messaged me first.  
Levi: It’s been awhile.  
Hanji: Damn right it has.  
What happened shorty?  
Something happen to your lil’ ass?  
Levi: Excuse you, my ass is not ‘lil’.  
Stuff happened. Things went on. The end.   
Hanji: Aww you gotta tell us more than that!  
What kind of stuff?  
Eren stuff? ((I’m wiggling my eyebrows but you can’t see!))  
Levi: Who the hell is the ‘us’?  
Hanji: You KNOW that I’m gonna tell Erwin!!! <3 <3  
Levi: Whatever.  
Yeah, it’s Eren stuff, I guess.  
Hanji: DID YOU GUYS FUCK?  
Levi: ...What?  
Hanji: OH MY GOD DID YOU POUND HIS TIGHT LITTLE ASS SO HARD THAT YOU BROKE THE BED?  
You should go easier on him!  
IS HE VIRGIN OMFG, HE KIND OF SEEMS LIKE ONE?  
Or did HE top?  
Levi: You should shut your mouth right now.  
Hanji: But my mouth IS shut! I’mmmm typinggg <3  
Levi: Fuck yourself.  
Hanji: Awww is little Levi grumpy now that he isn’t getting laid?  
Levi: No, go the fuck away.  
Hanji: <3 Did you fuck him so hard your phone broke?  
Or maybe his dick was in your ass you little gay baby awww  
Levi: Fuck.  
You.

You have turned off chat for Hanji but you can still message him.  
Turn on chat for Hanji?


	70. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY it's on time for once

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
shitttt evrything is so blk  
so drk outside rn  
what the fuick  
4:06

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
What the fuck?  
Go to sleep.  
4:09

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
i can c ur fcae  
its os bright  
u hurt my Is  
4:11

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Your eyes?  
Are you drunk?  
4:13

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
fuk no i didnt rdink   
water u taling about  
heh get it  
4:17

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Yes, I get it.  
Seriously, go to sleep.  
4:18

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
but ur face is on my scren  
ur so pretty  
4:21

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I’m trying to sleep.  
14:21

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
kk im srry u luk so nice tho  
send me a pic of u  
pls  
4:22

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
No.  
14:23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	71. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy im on a roll

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
oh hollylyy fuckkkk im so sorry about that  
i was half asleep   
13:01

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Morning, sleeping beauty.  
13:09

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ughhhh shut uppppp pleassseee  
just uh  
ignore everyhing from last nigth okay  
13:11  
ignore my typign too stil lfrogyy  
13:12

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Froggy eh?  
13:14

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
pls shut up thx  
13:15

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Nah, don’t want to.  
13:15

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ugh whatever  
just ignore last night  
everything i said  
13:16

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Everything?  
13:17

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
all the wird shit i said  
about u being pretyt and stuff  
i mean YU ARE BUT um  
ok i need to go back to sleep bye  
13:19

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
That’s a good idea.  
13:20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	72. Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's thinking about his relationship with himself and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dammit i broke my streak of actually being on time   
> BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE, I WROTE A FLUFFY WINTER ONE-SHOT ((if i dont end up linking it its called warmth please read it))  
> but then again its not saturday anymore too  
> whatever
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.

_Eren is beautiful. He’s so cute and funny and lovable. I don’t get why he’s into such a lame, anti-social scumbag like me. What the fuck did I do to deserve him? There’s so many other people he could get with his good looks and outgoing personality.  
Fuck, I feel so shitty for pushing him away that day.  
His lips look so pump, so kissable. Fuck that guy for tempting me like he does.   
I don’t know what to do. I know I’m not ready to be dating anybody when I’m barely stable myself. I can’t just keep closing myself away though. I can’t shut Eren out. He actually wants to get to know me, for some stupid, fucked up reason.   
I need to open up to him. Just slowly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy lmao this chapter is a mess im falling sleep


	73. Leave it to Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries poetry. He shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this chapter lmao
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.

_**L** uscious  
 **E** xtra cool  
 **V** ery hot  
 **I** want to make out with him against a desk_

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I’d clean my room for you_

_Levi is my true bae  
I want to hug and kiss him  
He has a cute face  
I want him in my arms now  
Why is he perfect  
I hate writing haikus bye_

Eren should leave poetry to Levi.


	74. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin found something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh im a little late but here  
> also if any of you guys are into milex i might write a thing for it lol

EREN’s dorm, afternoon.

Armin: _(laughing)_ Eren, what the hell is this this?  
Eren: What are you tal-  
ARMIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
Armin: _(still laughing)_ Oh-oh my god, I’m just choking over here, holy shit.  
Eren: _(reaching over)_ Give that back! Armin!  
Armin: _(standing on the bed)_ Try harder!  
Eren: _(whining)_ Ar, don’t be like this! C’mon!  
Armin: _(in a high pitched voice) Levi is my true bae!~_  
Eren: Stop! Oh my god, oh my god!  
Armin: _I would clean my room for you~_  
Eren: Shut up shut up shut up!  
Armin: What the hell were you writing? Were you on drugs?  
Eren: What?! No! I-I don’t think so.  
Armin: _(laughing)_ You must’ve been, this is gold.  
Eren: Why am I friends with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	75. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren explains things to Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay lmao minor angst again ur welcome bye

EREN’s dorm, late afternoon.

Armin: Wait so - Are you two dating or…?  
Eren: It’s...complicated?  
Armin: I’m listening.  
Eren: I guess like, we’re just… _(sighs)_  
He likes me, I like him -  
Sometimes he teases me too? But like -  
Armin: He doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you.  
Eren: _(stunned)_ How’d you know?  
Armin: _(shrugs)_ It sounded like a possibility.  
Eren: You’re a genius  
Armin: _(laughing)_ Not really.  
Continue.  
Eren: I really want to just kiss him and call him my boyfriend sometimes, I don’t know.  
Not touching him is fine, I can deal I guess. I got my right hand and my imag-  
Armin: Too much information. Move on.  
Eren: I just -   
I really like him and it’s hard to know about all these things I could be doing with him, but I’m not. I don’t want to be ‘that guy’ who pushes him into something he doesn’t want, but how do I make him less scared? I’d never hurt him on purpose, right? I, I try to control my anger now and…  
Armin: _(patting EREN’s back_ ) Shh, it’s okay...It’s okay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	76. Better Than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa fight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry not srry
> 
> also the title is a reference to a miles kane song check it out but *cough* i dont like the video

EREN’s dorm, early evening.

Mikasa: He’s a complete asshole, why’re you wasting your time on him?  
Eren: He’s not a waste of time! He’s my friend!  
Mikasa: But he’s leading you on without doing anything. Why bother? You deserve better than that.  
Eren: What the hell? That’s not how it works! You’re seriously going to do this again?  
Mikasa: Eren, look-  
Eren: No! You don’t get to just say this kind of stuff to me because you ‘care’. It’s not that simple. I l-I like him and that’s not going to change just because you think that I’m hurting myself.  
Mikasa: Eren…  
Eren: No, don’t. You don’t just get to say things like that about Levi, or me. Could I just be left alone?

Exit MIKASA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	77. Let it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks to Levi about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy another miles kane reference  
> this time it's rearrange - which i LOVE the vid for okay

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ugh gues whos sister hatesyou  
20:16

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Yours?  
20:18

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ding ding dinggg youre right  
20:19

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
But I never even met her.  
You alright at least?  
20:20

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
idk shes   
idk  
im fine just kind of angry  
20:21

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
You need anything?   
20:22

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
actually can i get you to do me a fvour pls  
20:23

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Sure thing.  
As long as it doesn’t involve wiping your ass for you.  
20:24

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
damn thats what i needed   
jk  
20:25

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Haha.  
20:25

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
ok i know you said you dont want to date yet thats okay  
but can we justg go once?  
to get my sis off my back  
20:26

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
I don’t know, Eren.  
20:30

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
please?  
nuthin serious  
20:32

To: Fish Kissing Brat  
Ugh, fine.  
I guess we could.  
20:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	78. Come Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi people watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, might come back to add more to it! im just falling asleep rn
> 
> the miles kane song of the chapter is the same as the title  
> video is meh

EREN and LEVI sit on a park bench together, mid afternoon.

Eren: Shit, that was amazing! Oh my god, that guy is killing me.  
Levi: I fucking love this.  
Eren: _(pointing)_ Check out that seagull. Dominating the whole crew.  
Levi: It knows what it wants. Good on him.  
Her.  
It.  
Eren: _(laughing)_ I love people watching.  
Bird watching.  
You know what I mean. It’s just fun to make up life stories for strangers.  
Levi: Thanks for taking me out today, actually. I probably wouldn’t have done anything if you didn’t invite me out today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	79. My Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally got somewhere.  
> Levi is a weird sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay happy valentines day im single and not ready to mingle with most people lmao
> 
> the miles kane song of the chapter is the same as the title, no video as far as i know

Levi: Was that your first kiss?  
Eren: _(panting quietly)_ W-was I really that bad?  
Levi: No, but you were obviously being tentative.  
Eren: O-oh..sorry.  
Levi: _(kisses him again)_  
You don’t need to apologize, but I need to ask you something else.  
Eren: What is it?  
Levi: Please, would you let me be the first, second, third, fiftieth, hundredth, and last person to ever kiss you? I want to be yours and yours alone.  
Eren: I-  
Levi: It’s okay, you don’t have to answer me now.  
I wouldn’t be surprised if you said no anyways.  
Sorry.I just, I lo-I like you. A lot.  
Fuck, just ignore me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	80. Your Reasons Don't Make Any Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's confused over the sudden escalation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more miles kane references - this one's called come closer
> 
> also sorry this is so late i thought i posted it but i didnt?

_What the fuck is happening? Levi’s a good kisser, I can give him that much. Definitely had experience. I’m kind of jealous, but I’m kind of glad. Heh, my lips still tingle. He’s so beautiful.  
What’s he saying though? We just had our first date, and he’s already asking me things like that already.  
I don’t want to say no, but that’s kind of weird. Romantic though.  
Romance is intimidating.  
We only knew each other for what, 3 or 4 months now?  
His kisses are like fire, but I don’t know if I’ll stand the heat forever. Whoa, that’s more poetic than that bullshit I wrote before. I really like him, but this is a lot to process already.  
I’m so confused._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	81. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late! D: The week has been blah, and very unproductive

To: Bright Eyes  
Yesterday didn’t happen.  
6:01

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
what  
go to sleep ugh  
10:04

To: Bright Eyes  
I’m not going back to sleep 4 hours and 3 minutes later.  
10:18

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
your fault u woke up earlier  
10:23  
live a little  
10:24

To: Bright Eyes  
Getting up early is healthier  
10:26

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
my ass  
10:30

To: Bright Eyes  
Just stop being a cheeky brat and just, forget everything about yesterday  
10:32

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
but it was fun  
dont be like thaatt  
10:33

To: Bright Eyes  
Until things fucked up.  
Don’t make me say more  
10:34

To: grumpy garbage grouch  
oooooooooooooooooooooooook  
10:36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did a thing with levi   
> you can see it, right? ;) should be obvious
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	82. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has made choices he regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overemotional bc why not
> 
> excessive use of the word fuck

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! What the fuck is wrong with me? Everything was going great yesterday, I had it all down without doing a single stupid thing and then I just had to fucking moving my face and open my mouth and just ruin every single moment we’ve shared until now. I had a good time since for-fucking-ever without having to worry about doing something wrong or messing things up but of course. Of course I’d do something again. Of course I’d kiss the damn brat’s perfect, soft lips and just say the creepiest, weirdest shit._

_Hurray to me. I did it again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	83. You put your arm in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this chapter about? i dont know
> 
> i'll get another 3 updates tomorrow im sleeping lmao

EREN’s dorm, noon.

Eren: Yes, really!  
Armin: _(grinning)_ Did he like...you know, open your mouth?  
Eren: _(blushing)_ Oh my god, you make it sound so disgusting.  
Armin: You are exchanging saliva with them. And putting your mouth on other people. And licking their insides. Herpes is also a possibility.   
Eren: We didn’t go that far, oh my god Ar!  
Armin: Wow, at least you aren’t calling me ‘Arm’ anyway  
Eren: Well yeah, look at how you’re sitting.  
You have your leg out.  
Armin: How am I still putting up with you? Eren: I wonder the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	84. Speedbump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks things over with Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry im so late, but all this stuff came up and ughh  
> lack of motivation and things but here, for the next 3 days including today, 3 updates! if i can keep up with schedule at least
> 
> ummmm enjoy?

Hanji: Sooooooooo, what you’re saying is that you’re totally in love with him but you still treat him like an ass even though you’ve made out with him?  
Levi: Fuck, no, not at all.  
Firstly, I don’t love him. It’s too soon to know that.  
I’m not even being a douche bag to him.  
Anymore.  
And we kissed.  
That’s not making out.  
Get it right, shitty glasses,  
Hanji: But I’m basically right then!!  
Levi: Fine, whatever, fuck you.  
Hanji: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?????  
Levi: So, help me god damn it.  
Hanji: Wow, yeeeesh >:((   
How am I supposed to him?  
Levi: I don’t know, make a plan.  
Hanji: Oh Levi, you know that it doesn’t work that way.  
Levi: Yes, it does.  
Hanji: Oh come onnnnnn, you know all I can do is tell you to sort out yourself first.  
Remember last time?  
I don’t know, all I can say is maybe slow down???? You need a speedbump shortie!  
Levi: Right.  
That worked out brilliantly, didn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	85. Feels Like I Only Go Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi feels like talking to Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tame impala ayyy

Levi: Hey.  
Erwin: Levi! Hi, how are you doing?  
Levi: Fine, just finished cleaning something.   
It just felt like it’s been awhile since we spoken to each other.  
Erwin: It has, hasn’t it? We should catch up.  
You go first.  
Levi: Not much happened.   
Went to this festival in the city since I was bored.  
Saw a bad movie at a mall.  
That’s mostly it.  
You?  
Erwin: Sure sounds interesting, haha.   
Did you go with anybody?  
Levi: No, I went alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	86. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what i did here tbh dont ask me
> 
> and wow you guys support this story so much??????

To: Horseface  
what????  
17:29

To: Eren Jae - Go Fuck Yourself  
don’t ask questions just do it, ok?  
17:30

To: Horseface  
i didnt even know u were dating! wtf  
17:30

To: Eren Jae - Go Fuck Yourself  
well GUESS WHAT, we are  
now i need your help  
17:31

To: Horseface  
how am i supposed to  
17:31

To: Eren Jae - Go Fuck Yourself  
we’re making him jealous 2c what happens  
thats it  
17:33

To: Horseface  
im not pretending 2 be your new boyfriend!!!  
17:34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	87. Indecision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just can't choose.

EREN’s dorm, early evening.

Armin: Please please please?  
Eren: Just pick something already! We’ve LITERALLY spent an entire hour fighting over what to watch.  
I don’t even care anymore!  
Armin: Well excuse me, I promised that the documentary would be interesting!  
You asked me to pick something, but then you all said no!  
Eren: Normal people don’t want to watch things about Neanderthals when hanging out with there friends.  
You’re honestly the typical nerdy geeky character in a bad movie.  
Armin: Then don’t ask me!  
Mikasa: What about _The Notebook_?  
Armin and Eren: No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	88. Pure Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi runs into somebody by chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know 88 is considered a lucky number?

_Fuck it’s cold outside. Why did I think it was a good idea to out out for groceries today? It’s not like I need it. I always eat crappy canned food anyway. I don’t even use my stove. The microwave is my only friend.  
Other than Eren. And Hanji. And Erwin.   
Maybe I do have friends.  
Or maybe they all just pity me?  
But Eren kissed me back.   
They all worry about me.  
I don’t deserve it.  
Cereal...Cereal...None of it is even on sale.  
I don’t eat cereal.  
Wait - Is that Eren?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	89. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys chat a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was inspired by the song by the 1975! Just the title though, nothing else.
> 
> 3 more updates tomorrow and we should be on schedule. They're going to be pretty short, bc I plan to have longer chapters afterwards so I can't progress too far right now.

A small grocery store, mid evening.

Eren: Levi?!  
Levi: …  
Hey.  
Eren: Didn’t think I’d run into you today.  
What brings you here?  
Levi: The only reason anybody comes here - to stock up on food.  
What about you?  
Eren: Wow, if it was really that obvious, why bother asking me?  
Levi: Shut up and answer me.  
I’m trying to make conversation.  
Eren: Fine, fine.  
I’m just getting more snacks for movie night. Picking up pizza on the way too.  
Levi: Oh. That’s pretty cool.  
Eren: Do you, um, wanna join us?  
Levi: _(smiling)_ I’d love to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	90. Brace Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trash i used a meme  
> i know these are late but i have 5 decent ones written!

To: best bro  
got ur fucking popcorn and chips  
pizza now tell mikasa she was right  
i only hav my coat im freezing  
19:24

To: Bae #1  
You idiot Eren >:(  
19:25

To: best bro  
hey only i can say that about me  
shut up min  
19:27

To: Bae #1  
Min, that’s new.   
I think Arm actually sounds better.  
19:27

To: best bro  
fuck its so cold   
fingers freezng brb  
19:29

To: Bae #1  
Just don’t forget my pineapples :)  
19:25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	91. Establishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi establishes something with Eren.

EREN’s dorm,evening.

Armin: You look like a tornado hit you and only you.  
Eren: Thanks, sure makes me feel proud of myself.  
 _(throwing grocery bags)_ I didn’t know if you wanted pre-popped corn or not, so I got both.  
Knock yourself out, asshole.  
Armin: Love you too.  
Eren: Shut up Armin.

Mikasa: _(to ARMIN)_ Who’s that?  
Armin: _(to MIKASA)_ Who’s who?  
Mikasa: The guy behind Eren.  
Armin: Oh, I didn’t even notice him!  
Haha, he kind of looks like you.  
Mikasa: That shorty does not look anything like me.  
Armin: He has the death stare, blue-gray eyes, black hair…  
He could be your brother, honestly.  
Mikasa: But he’s not. Eren’s my brother and he doesn’t look anything like me.  
Armin: Because you’re not biologically related?  
Mikasa: Just tell me who it is.  
Armin: I don’t know, why don’t you just ask?

Mikasa: _(glaring)_ Who the hell are you?  
Levi: Me?  
Mikasa: Who else?  
Levi: …  
Levi.  
And you must be Eren’s bitch of a sister.  
Mikasa: _Excuse me?_  
Eren: Whoa whoa whoa, calm down you two!  
Sorry, I forgot to introduce you all.  
 _(to LEVI)_ This is my sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin.  
 _(to ARMIN and MIKASA)_ And this is Levi, my, er-  
Levi: Boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gotta have the ackerman rivalry k
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	92. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not being racist dont worry

Eren: _(blushing)_ Yeah...I’m going to make this popcorn, get the movie on.  
I don’t even care what we watch anymore.  
Levi: Barbie movie. I demand it.  
Armin: _(laughing)_ Oh yeah, totally.  
Levi: _(glaring)_ I’m serious.  
Armin: Oh, um o-okay…  
We’ll watch it, sure, no problem.  
Levi: Oh my god, calm down kid. You look like you just shit your pants.  
I was joking.  
Mikasa: _(mumbling)_ Wow, Eren was serious about the toilet humour…  
Levi: Did you say something?  
Mikasa: Just how s-

The room goes dark.

Eren: _(yelling)_ What the fuck! They were LITERALLY just about to pop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	93. Light Up My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's trying really hard to be sweet.

Armin: Doesn’t the school have a generator?  
Levi: The school has a lot of shit it never uses.  
Mikasa: I’m getting candles and flashlights.  
Don’t do anything stupid.  
Levi: Same to you.  
Eren: Fuccckkk, is the storm even that bad outside?  
We’ll freeze without heating either way!  
Levi: Quit complaining brat, you’ll be fine.  
Armin: Yeah, trust me, Eren’s a living furnace.  
Levi: _(whispering)_ I-I’ll keep you warm.  
And my phone has a flashlight we could use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	94. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might as well have fun while the power is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That should be all the updates I owe you loves

Armin: Oh! What if we tell stories like in a camp fire?  
Eren: That’d be fun, why not?  
Levi: I’m out if we play Truth or Dare.  
Eren: So Spin the Bottle is okay?  
Levi: What do you think?  
Eren: Yes?  
Levi: No.  
Mikasa: You have nothing in here Eren. Don’t you prepare for emergencies?  
Eren: Well candles aren’t allowed on campus and I use my phone for everything…  
Mikasa: You're supposed to save your battery for calls.  
Eren: Yeah yeah, whatever mom.  
C’mon join us, we’re playing Truth or Dare.  
Levi: Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ends abruptly??? im sleepy
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	95. Campfire pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some relationships develop a little further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi life is busy but it should be slowing down and i'll throw the other 3 updates i owe you tomorrow 
> 
> also i apologize if i havent been replying to comments i'll get to them!

Eren: We’re done playing, honestly.  
Levi: You’re a fuckin’ liar, but whatever, I’m hungry.  
Eren: ...Have you been eating properly?  
Levi: What?  
Eren: I-I dunno, just making sure.  
Levi: Yeah, whatever. I’m fine.  
Eren: The pizza isn’t too cold yet, I guess we’ll have to eat before whatever heat is left disappears.  
Levi: Or we could light some candles so we don’t freeze to death.  
Eren: With what? I can’t have a lighter.  
Levi: I have one.  
Eren: _What?_  
Levi: I might’ve purposely hid to piss of your sister.  
Mikasa: _Excuse me?_  
Levi: Wow, okay, calm the fuck down.  
I just found it in my pocket with my cigarettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	96. Campfire pt. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa doesn't like how Levi smokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of filler with some bickering the end

Mikasa: Break up with him.  
Levi: Excuse _me._  
Mikasa: You’re not dating a drug addict.  
Eren: What are you talking about Mika?  
Levi: I smoke, but doesn’t that make a fucking druggie.  
Mikasa: Tobacco is drug, an addictive one at that.   
Armin: Technically correct.  
Levi: Do I really give a fuck?  
Eren: I’m not breaking up with Levi!  
Mikasa: You should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	97. Campfire pt. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short little snippet chapters as you can tell

Eren: _(pulling LEVI aside)_ We need to talk.  
Levi: What? D-Did I do something?  
Eren: Yeah, could you not pick fights with my sister all the time? I know she can be overbearing b-  
Levi: She started it first.  
Eren: Aren’t you supposed to be a mature senior student?  
And you call me the brat.  
Levi: I-I’m -.  
_(quietly)..._ Sorry about that.  
Eren: _(kisses his forehead)_ S’alright..babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	98. Campfire pt. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi talk a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY i know this is late but hahahahahahahaha  
> here's like four chapters i'll give another 3 tomorrow

Levi: _(hugging EREN)_ Y’know, it’s kind of nice to hear you call me that.  
Eren: Yeah?  
Levi: Yeah...  
Eren: Sorry ‘bout my sis too. I know she was pretty...I don’t even know how to put it.  
Levi: Bitchy? Babying you? Judgemental?  
Eren: Hey! Come on.  
Levi: Yeah yeah, I know smoking is bad. Don’t need you telling me too.  
Eren: I meant you calling her bitchy,  
Levi: Oh, yeah.   
Sorry.  
Eren: _(sighs)_   
We should get back before they think things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	99. Campfire pt. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler

Mikasa: You break up yet?  
Eren: Seriously Mika?  
Mikasa: No, I’m kidding.  
Eren: Don’t blame me for not being able to tell.  
Levi: You just sound like you got a stick up your ass either way.  
Eren: Levi.  
Levi: Eren?  
Eren: Shut up.  
Levi: Love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	100. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Eren's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100th chapter!  
> We also broke 400 kudos! (we're at 413 ayyy)  
> And 20k words! (finally)

_Fuck, man, this man does things to me. He was just throwing around the words after we just established that we were dating and my heart is still doing this weird somersault. What’s with that? I never felt this strongly about the word ‘love’ until Levi came along.  
Do I love him?  
I can’t, it’s been too son.  
You can’t love somebody so quickly.  
But then why do I find myself thinking about him so much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	101. Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what it sounds like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more tomorrow, or I'l try at least

The dorm BATHROOM, late evening.

 

Eren: Shit, I’m sorry! It’s so dark I couldn’t see a thing.  
Levi: Eren.  
Eren: I didn’t even know we had drinks out.  
I can’t believe I just did that.  
Levi: _Eren._  
Eren: Fuck I’m so sorry I’ll get you a new shirt to replace that.  
It wasn’t expensive was it? Fuck I really hope it wasn’t, I can’t afford that.  
Levi: _(kisses EREN)_ Shut the fuck up.  
Eren: _(blushing)_ L-levi?  
Levi: Yeah?  
Eren: _(leaning in)_  
Levi: ...What are you…?  
Eren: I’m trying to ki -  
_(tripping)_ AH!  
Levi: Whoa whoa, easy there.  
_(pulling him back up)_ You okay?  
Eren: Agh!  
Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.  
Didn’t see the tub there.  
Shit, ahhh, that burns.  
Armin: Can you two not screw each other when we’re around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	102. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is super late!  
> i didn't have ideas/time/motivation  
> i have another 5 chapters lined up for you guys after this and then 4 more to get up to date

Levi: Hey, I have an idea.  
Eren: Hm? What is it?  
Levi: Just don’t laugh at me.  
Eren: I’m usually the one who has to tell you that.   
Levi: Eren, don’t okay?  
Eren: I won’t, I won’t! Geeze Levi...   
Levi: What if we fuck with Armin and Mikasa -   
Eren: Oh lord.  
Levi: You can start calling me that once the pla-  
Eren: Oh my fucking god, just tell me what your plan is first.  
Levi: We should actually make out.  
Extremely loudly and obnoxiously, just to piss them off.  
Eren: O-oh.  
Levi: You up for it?  
Eren: _(sighs)_ You’re not smooth at all.  
But yeah, totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	103. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is new to this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this might be awkward from some people?????? its just because i didnt write anything like this in this fic  
> its more sexual but its not explicit...at all...

_Mm, fuck, Levi is way too fucking good at this. We haven’t even gone that far yet but I just want to kiss this man and never have to stop. I don’t mind not breathing for a little while, I really don’t. His lips feel so perfect against mine. And he tastes amazing - I sound like a cannibal.  
Really though, he does. I can’t even describe it. It’s not sweet like all these other people say about their lovers, but he’s not salty or bitter or whatever...What are lips supposed to taste like? I’m asking the real question.  
Oh shit, shit, shittt, his hand is moving down. I-is he trying to grope me?  
Should I stop him? Encourage him?  
I don’t even know if I like it or not. I don’t want to stop him but I haven’t done anything like this before.  
Can he tell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	104. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi cares about Eren.

Levi: _(gasping for air)_ Are you okay?.  
Eren: H-huh?! Yeah...I’m okay...  
Levi: Hm.  
Eren: You don’t believe me?  
Levi: You look uncomfortable. I can stop.  
Eren: I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin things.  
Levi: Shut up, you can tell me if I need to stop.  
I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not ready for.  
Eren: Maybe we could take it slower?  
I-I never did anything like this before.  
Levi: Yeah, neither have I.  
Should we go then?  
Eren: _(smirking)_ Hey hey hey, I never said I wasn’t enjoying myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	105. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin are getting annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc probably

Mikasa: Can somebody make them stop?  
Armin: Is it over yet?  
Mikasa: I can’t believe that they’re doing that when we’re still so here.   
And they’re so loud. What’s wrong with that bastard?   
Eren wouldn’t have done this before.  
Armin: Or maybe he would’ve and we just never knew.  
Mikasa: I’m telling you, it’s that shortie.  
He’s taking advantage of him.   
Armin: I just want them to stop being so loud...  
Mikasa: I’ll kill the bastard as soon as he gets out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	106. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. More or less.

Levi: You’re so cute.  
Eren: _(giggling)_ Shut up and kiss me again.  
Levi: Aww, aren’t you getting impatient?  
Eren: You’re such a bastard.  
Levi: Maybe if you opened your eyes and let me see those beautiful little green gems of yours I’d be a little nicer.  
Eren: Stop it.  
Levi: Make me.  
Eren: Stoppp, please?  
Levi: Do you really want me to?  
I feel like we should get a safe word ready before we even fuck.  
Eren: N-no, it’s fine. I wasn’t serious…  
Levi: _(kisses his cheek)_ Alright then.  
We really should though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	107. Threats pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Eren and Levi shut up yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more ooc probably  
> i'll try getting another 4 up later....

Armin: Are they still going?  
Mikasa: I swear, I will crush the midget as soon as that door gets unlocked.  
Armin: I’m surprised you haven’t already.  
Mikasa: I just don’t want to get Eren in trouble for having a broken door.  
Armin: Can they hurry up?  
I would’ve left it wasn’t for the stupid storm outside.  
Mikasa: What if Eren’s being pressured into this?  
What if he isn’t allowed to leave?  
Armin: I don’t know about that, it sounds like he’s pretty into it...  
Mikasa: Isn’t he twice his age or something?  
Armin: He’s only a senior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	108. Bathroom Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's learning more about Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next few chapters are so sappy im sorry
> 
> i dont know i kind of liked em

Levi: Your eyes really are pretty.  
Wish it wasn’t so dark so I could see him better.   
But they really like sparkle from the flame reflecting off of it.   
You’re beautiful really.  
Eren: _(blushing)_ I, um, you’re really - I just, tha, um, I uh -  
Levi: You don’t have to say anything to me.  
Eren: But I want to.  
Levi: There’s not much to say anyway...  
Eren: Shut up, there’s just too much to choose from.  
Levi: Eren....  
Eren: What is this?  
Levi: You don’t have to do this.  
Eren: But you’re so gorgeous.  
And you make me smile.   
A lot.   
Can’t you see it in yourself?  
Levi: There’s nothing to see.  
Eren: Levi...  
Levi: Eren stop.  
Eren: Levi I’m serious.  
Please?  
Levi: Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	109. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Levi: Sorry, we should go before I make things worse.  
Eren: Levi wait! It’s fine.  
Really.  
Levi: You don’t have to do this seriously.  
We barely started dating ...You shouldn’t have to put up with this right now.  
Eren: Levi c’mon, just say something.  
Levi: I’m talking.  
Eren: You’re apologizing, not telling me anything.  
Levi: You didn’t ask me to.  
Eren: Aren’t I now?  
Levi: ...  
Eren: Levi listen to me, maybe you can’t see it in yourself or something, but it’s there.  
There’s so much about you that made me fall for you.  
Your eyes are gorgeous, there’s just so much going on in them, I’d be lost in them if it wasn’t so dark right now. And shit, I promise I’m not trying to sound like a pervert or anything, but really, your body is amazing. I seriously don’t know how you’re keeping it in such good condition. This whole university thing still doesn’t make sense to me. How do you have time, seriously? I love the feeling of you just wrapping your arms around me the way you do. And it’s not just about how you look; I didn’t know how you looked until uh...Sometime, I don’t know. I can’t keep track of time. I know it’s probably too soon to be saying this, but you make me feel so safe and wanted. I feel good around you. You can make me laugh or cry or want to kiss you until both our lips are raw. Just you. You’re the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	110. Minor Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin don't trust the sudden silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little break

Armin: Mikasa?  
Mikasa: What is it?  
Armin: They got quiet...  
Mikasa: How’s that an issue?  
Armin: They still didn’t come out.   
Mikasa: Oh.  
Armin: Do you think everything is okay?  
Mikasa: ...  
Armin: Mikasa?  
Mikasa: They aren’t completely silent.  
Armin: Oh no no no no no, we’re not eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	111. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi speaks with his actions rather than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short thing to wrap it up

Levi: ...Thank you...  
Eren: What?  
Levi: Thank you.  
Couldn’t hear me the first time brat?  
Eren: Just, uh, heh, stating the facts.  
Levi: _(smiles)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	112. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is worried he said too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is a little late.
> 
> I'm so overwhelmed by the HUGE amount of positive feedback this fic got...over 420 kudos, damn.
> 
> I'll be tracking the tag fic: s845 now! (along with my tumblr url)

_Shit, I think this worked, but I can’t help but shake this regret. It can’t be normal to say these kind of things to somebody literally the day you become official with them. This is so ridiculous...what’s wrong with me sometimes? I mean, I meant everything I said, but maybe I shouldn’t. But what was I supposed to do? There’s no way it’s healthy to see yourself in that light. I had to make him believe me. And to believe it in himself really. People would do that for their close friends…  
I really hope that he doesn’t look back and think I’m a creep for that later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	113. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa needs to hear Eren's story.

Mikasa: _(whispering loudly)_ What the hell was going on?  
Eren: Nothing! Really!  
Mikasa: You were moaning, quite loudly at that, behind a locked door with an older man who claims to be your boyfriend.  
Eren: Y-you could hear?  
Mikasa: You were loud.  
Eren: I-it’s not like there should be anything wrong with that anyway!  
I’m in college, I can’t kiss a guy I like?  
Mikasa: So you’re really into him that way?  
Eren: Yeah...  
Mikasa: But it’s not like you know him all that well.  
Eren: We’ve texted for ages and went on multiple dates.  
Mikasa: Then why were you so surprised when he called you his boyfriend?  
Eren: I wasn’t!  
Mikasa: You liar.  
Eren: Ugh, cut me some slack.  
Levi: I can fucking hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	114. Awkward Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha, i know i disappeared for over a week  
> the sad thing is   
> i had things written just not posted
> 
> my only excuse is that i was on a road trip to check out universities last weekend, then i had a busy first half of the week, and then i just got lazy 
> 
> hahahahah hate me but i have 9 chapters for you now get ready

Levi: Sssooo...  
I'm gonna take a shit.  
Exit LEVI.  
Armin: Too much information.  
Eren: Wash your hands.  
Armin: What now?   
Eren: The pizza is still warm if you want it. I can't tell which one has pineapples though.   
Armin: How has it not frozen?  
Eren: Magic of pizza.  
Armin: Makes enough sense.  
…  
This sucks.  
Eren: Yeah.  
Armin: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	115. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's getting sick of the storm and the lack of power.

Armin: Eren! You can't start a fire indoors!  
They'll have your head if they find out you lit a candle in your dorm.  
I thought you couldn't anyway!  
Eren: These were from your birthday!  
And I’m using Levi's lighter, remember?  
Mikasa: _(coughing)_ Druggie.  
Levi: _(coughing)_ Crazy bitch.  
Eren: _(rolls his eyes)_ I can't believe I'm stuck with you three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	116. Let There Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the power is back.

Armin: ...  
Oh my god!  
The power is back!  
Levi: Really? I couldn't tell.  
Eren: Ssshhhuuuttt uuuppp Levi!  
Levi: Make me.  
Mikasa: Don't make out.  
Eren: The power is back, we have movies to watch instead.   
Armin: Yes! Finally, I was getting tired of having you three fighting as my entertainment.  
Eren: Oh please Ar, you were having the time of your life. You even finished all the popcorn...  
Armin: That's because it was my _real_ entertainment.  
It hasn't even been that long and I'm already sick of this.  
Levi: Can we shut up and watch the movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	117. Owing it to Ar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They still can't pick a movie.

Armin: Please can we watch the documentary? Please Eren?  
Mikasa: Don't I get a say in this?  
Eren: Arm, you're _actually_ the stereotypical nerd.  
Armin: It's interesting, I promise! And why'd you have to go back to calling me Arm?  
Eren: It's cuter.  
Armin: Eren no! You owe it to me anyway. We had to put up with you two sucking face for 20 minutes or something.  
Eren: It wasn't _that_ long!  
Armin: Whatever. But you owe us; we'll watch Mikasa's movie but you stop calling me Arm.  
Fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	118. Choice of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi messages Eren on Facebook the morning after.

Levi: Hey  
Eren: Ayy  
Levi: Last night was fun  
Eren: making out in the bsthroom w my friends outside?????????  
Levi: Haha, sure  
Um, you made me feel good, yeah.  
Eren: thats nice hahaha  
not as slopy sbymore then  
Levi: Yeah, that's what I exactly meant.  
I'm going to the gym now.  
Love you, bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	119. Internet Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't accept put up with himself.

_Shit no, does Eren seriously think that THAT'S what I meant? He thinks I'm crazy fucking horny teenager now. I'm just a perverted shit. This is my fault, I worded that all wrong. But what was I supposed to say? What I did say was true, just worded completely wrong. Fuck my life. Fuck me.  
Why can't I just tell him properly? That he made me feel good in a completely innocent way? That I care about him and what he has to say, not just his body - though he is pretty damn hot. Nobody ever bothered to say anything like that to me. All of them just look at me uncomfortably like it's my fault the conversation turns awkward. Maybe it fucking is, but Eren didn't make it feel like that. Even Hanji and Erwin just give me little cookie cutter responses. I can't help myself. I don't know why I have all this self hate, it's just the way it is. I can't look back anything at my life without knowing I fucked something up. I was always a problem child, I went to three different high schools, made myself a social outcast - I'm stuck with Hanji and Erwin as my friends. They're great, really, but Hanji is also insane and I fucked up again by having a crush on eyebrows. And then I had the nerve to treat Eren like shit and now he probably thinks I just want to fuck him and leave.  
Why wouldn't he? First I pushed him away and then I pushed him against him a wall with my lips all over him. I am a horny bastard, damn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	120. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean calls Eren, seeking some help.

Horseface 

Accept Decline

Jean: Eren, I need you to do me a favour.  
Eren: Fuck do you want, horse face?  
Jean: Wow, watch your fucking language.  
Eren: Shut the fuck up.  
Jean: Maybe you should take your own fucking advice!   
Eren: My voice isn't as fucking disgusting as yours. You're blessed to be experiencing this glory even once in your life!  
Jean: Just wingman for me a bit and I'll leave you the fuck alone!  
Eren: Help you fuck some chick? Fuck no!  
Jean: I don't fucking like pussy!  
Eren: Oh.  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	121. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean discusses coming out with Eren.

Jean: Now you know.   
Eren: Finally came out of the closet, then?  
Jean: You’re the first to know, actually.   
Took me long enough to figure it out myself.  
Eren: Honoured.  
Jean: Fuck, I still need to tell my other friends...  
Eren: Do I know them?  
Jean: Connie and your friend Armin mostly, some other people. Don’t know if Marco figured it out yet either.  
Eren: Yeah, alright. I know who you’re talking about then.  
Jean: How do you think they’ll take it?  
Eren: You’re already gay as fuck, I’m sure it won’t be surprise.  
Plus, I’m already out.  
Jean: _(sighs)_ This is too much work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	122. Freckled Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't hard to figure out who Jean is into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be up to date now!

Eren: Wait a second - Is it Marco that you’re into?  
Jean: Wha-what?! How did you-  
Eren: Well if he figured it out, and he’s already so close with you…  
I’m guessing you either hit on him or asked him some stupid shit about being gay already.  
Jean: You need to cut it out with this black magic.  
Eren: You’re just easy to figure out.  
Jean: No I’m not.  
You were all convinced that I was into your sister.  
She _is_ pretty hot either way.  
Eren: Gross.  
Marco, though. He’s your type?  
Jean: He’s basically freckled Jesus.  
But I’d fuck him.  
Wouldn’t feel right to have sex with Jesus.  
Eren: Yeah, okay, you can figure out your own love life, I’m out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at pengoop.tumblr.com  
> I track the tags s: 845 and pengoop!  
> Unedited and unbeta read.


	123. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notice on the accidental hiatus and future of this fic.

Hi guys! As you can probably already tell this isn't an update unfortunately. I don't really have a good reason for not updating more often but I guess I could say that I've just been pushing updates to the side to focus on school and my personal life. I just really want to maintain a high average so that I can stay in my program and be ready for next year. A lot has also been going on with friends and family and unfortunately Seen 8:45 is the least of my concerns.  
And even though I'm still Ereri trash I've been focusing on writing a whole bunch of shorter Milex fics. This fic started out as an experiment and daily exercise. I'm thrilled by the mostly positive response, but this story doesn't really have much a story and doesn't really do anything for my writing skills except making me think of prompts and actually / have to/ rely on /speech/ to tell a story which isn't really helpful for narratives.  
However this fic has done well and it's good fun to see where it takes me.

TL;DR I will be taking a break for an undetermined amount of time but I'll be back eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's even chapter 123 what a shame.


End file.
